Phantom of the Clans
by Inazuma.Star
Summary: When Danny fails to save his family and friends from the explosion of the Nasty Burger, StarClan comes to him with another chance at life. What will happen when the new chance he's given sends him into the life as a warrior cat in a forest ruled by wild cats? Will Danny survive this new, harsh life?
1. Character Directory

Thunderclan

Leader: Bluestar - Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail Apprentice: Dustpaw

Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors: Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane Apprentice: Graypaw

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom Apprentice: Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom.

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift tabby tom

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentices: Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- long-haired solid gray tom

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

Spiritpaw- small tom with completely black fur and pale, icy blues eyes. ghost form: small tom with black fur and white markings on his paws, tail, ears, and head. Has glowing lime green eyes and a white glow that emits from his body. Formerly known as Danny Fenton/Phantom

Queens: Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface- pretty tabby

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat

Speckletail- pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Elders: Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in thunderclan

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom

One-Eye- pale gray she-cat. the oldest cat in ThunderClan. virtually blind and deaf

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Shadowclan

Leader: Brokenstar- long-haired dark brown tabby

Deputy: Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Medicine Cat: Runningnose- small gray and white tom

Warriors:Stumpytail- brown tabby tom Apprentice: wetpaw

Clawface- battle-scarred brown tom apprentice: littlepaw

Nightpelt- black tom

Queens: dawncloud- small tabby

Brightflower- black and white she-cat

Elders: ashfur- thin gray tom

Windclan

Leader: Tallstar- a black and white tom with a very long tail

Riverclan

Leader: Crookedstar- a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy: Oakheart- a reddish brown tom

Cats outside clans

Yellowfang- old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Smudge- plump, friendly black-and-white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Barly- black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Warriors or Danny Phantom!

* * *

Cold air tore at Danny's throat as he ran as fast as his legs would push him towards his family, friends, and Mr. Lancer. His calves screamed in protest as he tried to pick up the pace. The fight with Dark Danny had taken a toll on his body. Blood was running across his face heavily. Seeing the terror in their eyes tore at him.

He barely avoided tripping over a rock and made it to them. He struggled to untie their bindings. "Come on! Come on!" he shouted. It was no use. It wasn't coming off. His parents gave him a pleading look, wanting him to run while he could.

Tears ran down the sides of his face as he struggled. "I- I'm s- so s- sorry." he choked out. That was the last thing he was able to say to them before the machine they were bound to exploded, taking them all with them. Danny's vision went dark instantly.

* * *

Danny looked around. Everything around him was dark. 'Where am I? Am I dead?'

"No. You're not dead, child. Not yet anyways. There's still some time." spoke a soft voice.

"W- who are you?" Danny asked.

"My name is Moonflower. I'm a member of StarClan." said the voice.

Danny turned around to see a transparent silvery cat.

"You're a cat?" he asked in confusion.

She nodded.

"Yes. I'm a cat."

"What do you want from me? Where are we? How can I understand you? I need to save my family and friends!" he shouted, distraught.

"Breath, child." she instructed.

Danny took a shuddering breath.

"Now. We are currently in the space between life and death."

"The ghost zone?"

"No. It's more like limbo. You can understand me because you are a halfa. I'm sorry to say that your family and friends didn't survive the blast."

Danny choked out a devastated sob. "I failed them!" he wailed.

Moonflower looked at him sympathetically. She gave him a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking further. "I have an offer for you."

"What is it?" he asked weakly.

"I cannot save you or your loved ones in this life."

Danny winced.

"However… I can give you another chance. A new life. A new start. You would be reborn as a cat. The clans need someone like you. Someone who could make a difference." she told him gently.

"What difference could I possibly make? I got everyone I cared about killed."

"No one is perfect, child. Even the best of us can't save everyone, but what matters is that we did what we could. You tried your hardest to save them. You're a hero. And even heroes make mistakes." she said softly.

Danny sniffed a bit and stared at her.

"You may see them again. They may be born again closer than you think." she breathed.

"R- really?" he asked. She nodded. "Would I keep my powers? My memories?"

"You won't have your memories at first. But you will regain them with time. StarClan will allow you to keep your powers, although you will need to relearn your control. We trust that you will use them responsibly to protect what is important to you."

"I- I think I will accept your offer. There's nothing left for me here. Everything… everyone is gone." he lowered his head sadly. His voice was broken.

"Good luck, child. May we speak again." she jumped up on his shoulder and touched her nose to his.

With that, everything began to fade.

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked around, blinking against the harsh light of… wherever he was. He was lying in a small basket. HE looked at himself. He had midnight black fur that fluffed out almost comically. He looked at the other kittens that rested beside him. Three toms and two she-kits. One of the she-kits was brown a white chest and muzzle. The other was brown-and-ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with a white tail-tip and green eyes. One of the toms had flame-like ginger fur, the second was a brown tabby with white patches, and the third was a light ginger tabby with white paws. Their mother was a light brown tabby with a white chest.

Stirred by his movement, the queen picked her head up and looked down at him. "You've opened your eyes." she purred and began lapping at his fur. Danny felt a calming effect roll over him as he felt her tongue rasping through her fur. "I know you'll be a strong, handsome tom one day, Spirit." she mewed. Feeling tired, he rested his head back down on his paws and closed his eyes.

* * *

Two months passed and Spirit was sitting out in the garden with his mother and siblings. He was watching the others play. Their ginger furred brothers, Rusty and Filou, were tangled together in a play fight. Their third brother, Tommy, was trying to catch a butterfly that had fluttered up the trunk of a tree.

Their sisters, Princess and Luna, were playing with a leaf beneath a nearby bush.

"You should play with them." his mother, Nutmeg, mewed softly.

Spirit looked up at her. "I can't mother. I have to watch them and make sure nothing hurts them." he squeaked in a protective manner. He puffed his fluffy kit fur out. "And if anyone tries to hurt them. RAAWR! I'll get 'em good!" he swiped his paws through the air as though he was fighting off an enemy.

Nutmeg cuffed him over the ear gently. "I'm sure that you will."

Spirit tried to glare at her, but his mother just purred at him, thinking it was cute. He gave his fur a few licks in an attempt to make his fur behave a little better.

Nutmeg stopped him by pulling him a little closer with her tail. "I think you're a brave little tom, Spirit. One day, you'll be big and strong, and you'll be able to protect many cats."

Spirit puffed his chest out proudly, but over-did it a little and fell over onto his back.

"Ambush!" Rusty cried and tackled Spirit. Filou was right behind him.

"Waah!" Spirit cried as he tried to untangle himself from the mass of fur.

"We got you!" Filou purred. "I'm the new all mighty brother!" he chanted and pranced around them.

"Grr! Mrrow!" Spirit lunged at him and they tumbled through the soft grass. Filou batted at his ears playfully.

Tommy let out an indignant squawk as they tumbled into him. "Watch it!"

Luna and Princess were both laughing at them.

Nutmeg purred as she watched them.

A voice then grabbed her attention. "Nutmeg. Up here."

Nutmeg looked up. There was a gray she-cat sitting on her fence. "Quince! It's good to see you." she purred.

Quince bounded down. Two other cats followed her.

"Are these your kits?" Nutmeg asked.

Quince nodded. "Two of them, anyways. Meet Socks and Ruby." she introduced.

Socks was a black cat a white chest, muzzle, paws, and tail tip. His eyes were dark amber. Ruby was a light-colored she-cat with green eyes. They both appeared to be full grown.

"Spirit. Rusty. Luna. Princess. Filou. Tommy. Come here!" Nutmeg called to her kits. They all scampered over.

"What is it mother?" Spirit asked, looking up at the strange cats with wide eyes.

"These are your half-siblings. Socks and Ruby." Nutmeg introduced. The kits greeted them before all but Spirit ran off to play again.

Ruby was looking down at Spirit with a strange look in her eye. She looked at Socks sadly. "If the black kit had a white paw, he'd be the spitting image of Tiny." she said softly. Socks looked down at him and nodded.

"Who is tiny?" Spirit asked curiously.

"He's our brother." She waited until Quince wasn't paying attention anymore to continue. "We believe he goes by Scourge now in the city nearby.

Spirit tilted his head. "That's a scary name."

Socks and Ruby nodded sadly.

"Do you want to play with me?" Spirit asked them. He wanted to cheer them up.

The older cats looked at each other, then back at him. They nodded.

"Yay!" Spirit ran off. "Bet you can't catch me!"

Spirit let out a startled mew as Socks caught up to him and scooped him up with a paw.

"No fair!" Spirit protested.

Socks laughed softly. "It's not my fault you're so small."

Spirit tried to fluff his fur out to make himself look bigger. "I'm not small! You're just huge!"

"That makes you small to us." Socks teased.

Spirit hissed threateningly. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect. Socks was laughing at him now. "That's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

Ruby came up to them. She was twitching her whiskers in amusement.

Spirit flattened his ears. "Rawr!" he let out a battle cry and launched himself at Socks. He landed on his back and pretended to rake at his sides.

"He's got me!" Socks cried.

Spirit took hold of his ear and tugged on it.

"Ow! Ow! Sharp teeth!" he yelped.

Spirit didn't let go. His tail was lashing from side to side. "Surrender." he mumbled with his mouth still clamped shut.

"I surrender!" Socks shouted.

Spirit let go of him and jumped off. "I win! I win!" he chirped.

"Cheeky little bugger…" Socks grumbled in mock anger.

Ruby looked at him. "You got beat by a little kit."

"Yea. I guess I did." Socks mewed.

She looked down at Spirit. "Do you get along well with your siblings?"

Spirit tilted his head. "Of course I do. I have to protect them." he mewed like it was obvious.

"Protect them? Don't you think they can protect themselves?" Socks asked.

"Maybe sometimes. But it doesn't matter. I'll still keep them safe anyways. Even if they don't want me to. I can't let anything happen to them." he declared. "And… I guess you're family too. So I'll protect you too." He dared them to say otherwise.

"I believe you." Socks said. "I can see why your mother named you Spirit."

Spirit puffed his chest out proudly.

* * *

Spirit was padding behind his brothers through town. He had stayed at the back to watch over them. Their mother didn't know they had left the garden.

"Where are we going?" Spirit asked them.

"We heard there was a dog scaring everyone. We're going to check it out." Tommy stated.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What? Are you scared?" Tommy teased.

"Of course not." Spirit scowled.

"Then stop being a goody two paws and come on. We're only going for a look."

Spirit didn't like this. He kept following though.

He followed his brothers up a large fence. They looked down at the dog. "This is the dog that's been scary everyone? It's just a little dog!" Filou shouted.

Spirit looked at it closer. Just because the dog was little didn't make it less dangerous. Much to his horror, his siblings had jumped down to mess with it. Filou padded up to it and smacked its head. The dog woke up and glared at them. It started to growl. Filou didn't seem to realize the danger he was in and smacked at it again.

Spirit bounded down as fast as he could. He knocked his brother away as hard as he could just in time to avoid the dog biting him. "You idiot! Run!" Spirit shouted at his shocked brother.

Filou didn't need to be told twice. He scrambled to his paws and darted back up the fence. Tommy and Rusty were right behind him.

Spirit was about to follow when he felt weight on his tail. He turned around and only saw the dog's teeth right in his face. He tried desperately to free himself.

"Spirit!" Rusty cried. Tommy and Filou were watching with wide, horrified eyes.

He closed his eyes. In his panic, he felt a strangely familiar power well up in his paws. He gasped as he was hit with the memory of the accident. He could feel the volts of electricity coursing through his veins as though it were happening all over again. He opened his eyes again, deathly calm. His eyes had turned neon green. He pushed his power into his claws and lashed out as fiercely as he could. He raked his ghost enhanced claws across the dog's nose and sliced it apart. The dog yelped loudly in pain and stumbled backwards. It ran off to get away from the furious cat.

Spirit's eyes changed back to their normal blue. A wave of exhaustion hit him hard. Several memories were hitting him at once now. Mostly of his ghost powers. He let out a groan and let his legs buckle beneath him.

His brothers rushed down to him.

"That was awesome!" Tommy shouted.

Filou was waving a paw in front of Spirit's eyes to get his attention.

"I'm still awake…" Spirit grumbled tiredly. He forced himself to his paws again and felt his body sway.

"We should go home." Rusty mewed worriedly.

Spirit nodded. He turned and pulled himself up the fence. He made his way back home. Filou and Rusty were flanking his sides to keep him steady.

Nutmeg looked up when they came through the cat flap. "Where have you four been?! I've been worried sick!" she snapped at them angrily. Then she noticed how exhausted Spirit looked and the blood on his claws.

"Spirit fought a dog!" Tommy chirped to her.

"You kits get in the basket now! You could've gotten yourselves killed!" she ordered, picking Spirit up by his scruff and setting him in the basket. She curled around him and his sisters.

"Yes mother." the others said. They had their heads hung. They climbed into the basket and curled up with their siblings.

Nutmeg lapped at their fur anxiously.

Spirit closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Spirit looked around. 'Where am I?' he thought to himself. He looked down at himself. He was a human. 'What's going on?'

He looked around. A girl with short black hair and beautiful violet eyes walked up to him. "Hey Danny. Come on. Let's go eat." she said with a smile.

'Danny? That name sounds so familiar…' Spirit thought to himself as he followed the girl. "I'm sorry. Who are you?" Spirit asked in confusion.

The girl looked hurt. "You don't remember me? But…. you're my best friend." she said. "I'm Sam. Remember?"

Spirit felt pain in his chest as she spoke her name. "I'm sorry…. Sam…. I don't remember. I don't remember anything. Why am I human? Why did you call me Danny? How can we be best friends if I can't remember you?"

Sam frowned. "Maybe I can help you remember. Come on. Tucker is waiting for us. Your sister too." she led him to the table. Two others were already seated there. One was a young man with dark skin and a very nerdy appearance. The other was an older girl with long orange hair that made him think immediately of Rusty.

Spirit sat down beside Sam as she spoke with the others.

"Guys, Danny can't remember who we are. He doesn't even remember his name." Sam told them. The older girl gasped.

"Danny. You don't remember me? I'm your sister. Jaz." she tried to make him remember.

Spirit shook his head. "My name is Spirit. My sisters are Luna and Princess." he tried to explain.

Jaz looked as though she might cry. "Okay, Spirit. Look at this." She pulled out a mirror for him to look at himself. Then she held out a family photo to him. Spirit's 'friends' were in it too.

Spirit took them uncertainly. He stared a little. "No. I- I'm a cat. My name is Spirit." he stated in denial.

He then had a flashback of hanging out with them at lunch. Then another of playing with them on the playground. A third memory came to him of the three of them fighting ghosts together. He held his head in pain and whimpered. "What's happening to me? I'm a cat! I'm a cat!" he wailed. He was having a panic attack. "This is just a dream. Just a dream. I need to wake up." he breathed heavily.

His friends and sister were looking at him as though he'd slapped them in the face. He fell backwards out of the chair he was sitting in and pushed himself up against the wall. He curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth. He was shaking violently.

He was starting to sob. Why did their names bring him so much pain?

Jaz stood up and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently. "Maybe you don't remember us, Danny. Spirit. But I remember you. You're my little brother, and I'll always be here. I'll always love you." She wrapped him up in a hug.

He finally let himself go, grasping her shirt and breaking down.

His friends walked over and hugged him as well. He strangely felt comfort in their presence. Even if he couldn't remember who they were. Even though they brought him pain at the same time for reasons he couldn't remember.

"We'll help you remember, Spirit. We'll be here for you. Always." Jaz soothed. Spirit nodded slowly. Jaz started to rock him back and forth and hum to him. He felt himself starting to calm down a little bit.

* * *

Spirit slowly opened his eyes as he felt something prodding him in the side. He looked up to see Rusty. "What is it?" he grumbled tiredly.

"You've been making strange noises in your sleep. I was just seeing if you were okay…" Rusty murmured. Their siblings were still asleep.

Spirit looked down as he thought about the dream he'd had. It had felt so real. Somehow he knew it was in a way. He looked back at his brother, who was staring at him worriedly. "I'm okay."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Promise." he touched his nose to his brother's cheek.

* * *

From that point on, Spirit would dream of Jaz and the others in his sleep. They were slowly helping him to remember bits and pieces of his past life. That's what he now knew it was.

He'd been distant for some time from his siblings, trying to make sense of himself.

He looked up as his name was called. Nutmeg had called them all to her. He bounded over to her quietly.

"Today you'll be meeting people who may be your new housefolk." she told them.

"What?" Spirit's eyes widened in panic. They couldn't be separated. How could he protect them?

Filou, Rusty, and Tommy seemed excited by this.

"I can't wait to explore my new territory!" Tommy shouted.

Spirit looked down miserably.

"Hey. It'll be okay, Spirit. We'll still see each other." Princess mewed.

Spirit looked over at his sister. "You're sure?"

"Princess is right. We can still visit each other's gardens. I'm sure of it." Luna purred.

"I hope so." Spirit said softly.

"You worry too much. We can take care of ourselves. Don't waste your whole life away trying to protect everyone." Luna said, cuffing him around the ear.

"I'll try not to. You know me, though."

"Yea. I definitely do. You can't protect everyone all the time though. You're only one cat." Luna told him.

"I have to try though."

"Now you stop that." she finally snapped. "Myself and the others can take care of ourselves. You worry about yourself for once in your life. I don't want to hear that you got yourself killed trying to do the impossible."

"I'm sorry." Spirit apologized.

Luna nuzzled his cheek. "I'm only looking out for you, brother."

"I know." he flicked his ears a little.

* * *

Spirit was playing with Rusty when several new people came in. Luna was the first to be picked by a young girl. Tommy and Filou were picked next. A young couple stepped over to Spirit and Rusty and picked them up. Spirit and Rusty gave their mother and remaining sister one last goodbye before they were carried out.

"Hey. At least we stayed together, right?" Rusty mewed.

"Yea. I guess so." Spirit smiled a little bit.

"You still gonna try to protect everyone?" Rusty asked.

"Luna asked me not to. I'll still check on them when I can though." Spirit promised.

* * *

Their new garden was just on the edge of the forest, much like their old garden had been. He often found himself looking into it longingly alongside his brother.

'I don't mind this new life. However, I don't want to stay a pet for the entirety of it. I hope Rusty feels the same…' He gazed at his flame colored littermate and couldn't help but think of his human sister, Jaz. By now he could remember some parts of his life, though not all of it. For some reason, Sam had stopped appearing in his dreams. It had made him quite upset. He missed her terribly.

Spirit stretched himself out as he moved out of the basket he shared with Rusty. He padded over to their bowl, that had just been refilled, and reluctantly took a few bites of the bitter pellets of food. He quickly lapped up some water to wash it down. He looked over at Rusty again and saw that he had begun to stir. He sat up and began to wash his fur as his brother got ready to go out with him. Maybe today they could explore past the fence a little bit.

As soon as he was done, he padded through the cat flap behind Rusty. Taking in the sweet scents of the outdoors and letting it wash away the stuffy smell of their house. He noticed in slight annoyance that it was raining lightly. Though the moonlight overhead made it worthwhile. After taking a few moments to bask in its light, he joined Rusty up on the fence posts. He lifted his head and let the wind ruffle his fur. It reminded him of his days flying in his hometown as a ghost. He knew he would have to start testing out his powers again soon. He could still feel it just beneath his fur, just waiting for the right moment to be unleashed again, but he wasn't quite ready to show his brother yet. He still couldn't help but feel his old anxiety at what his family would think of him.

Shoving those thoughts aside, he noticed that the rain had subsided. Ignoring the sound of their owners calling them, he felt himself sliding forward off the fence post. He twitched his ears as he heard Rusty do the same.

"Where are you both off to?" a familiar voice mewed behind them.

The two brothers looked up. A young black-and-white cat was balancing ungracefully on the fence.

"Hello, Smudge," Rusty replied. Spirit merely flicked his tail in greeting.

"You're not going off into the woods, are you?" Smudge's amber eyes were huge.

"Just for a look." Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably.

"You wouldn't get me in there. It's dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his black nose with distaste. Spirit couldn't help but roll his eyes. He doubted the forest could produce anything as frightening as some of the ghosts he had faced in his human life. He pushed the feeling of annoyance away as he realized that these two cats would never be able to fathom the dangers he had come up against. "Henry said he went into the woods once." The cat lifted his head and gestured with his nose over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived.

"That fat old tabby never went into the woods!" Rusty scoffed. "He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep."

"No, really. He caught a robin in there!" Smudge insisted.

"Well, if he did, then it was before the vet. Now he complains about birds because they disturb his dozing."

"A disgrace of a cat if you ask me." Spirit commented.

Rusty nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, anyway," Smudge went on, ignoring the scorn in their mew. "Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wildcats who eat live rabbits for breakfast, and sharpen their claws on old bones."

Spirit couldn't help himself anymore and yowled loudly with laughter. "I can see wild cats eating live rabbits no problem. Sharpening their claws on old bones though? What a load of nonsense. They're cats and I'm sure that they aren't as different from us as you think they are. Surely they only seem so fierce because the wild can be harsh, and these cats must learn to fight or die." Spirit found himself speaking from experience. Remembering all the harsh things people had said about his ghost self without knowing anything about him.

Rusty stared at his brother for a few moments before looking at Smudge again. "We're only going for a look around." He meowed. "We won't stay long."

"Speak for yourself. Depending on what we see I may just stay there." Spirit mewed teasingly. Though, there was a bit of truth to what he said. He didn't think he would last much longer being someone's pet. It reminded him far too much of his encounter with Freakshow for his liking.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge. The black-and-white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down into his own garden.

Spirit snorted as he left.

* * *

Rusty's POV

Rusty sat down in the coarse grass beyond the garden fence. He gave himself a nervous lick and wondered how much of Smudge's gossip was true. However, he also kept in mind everything his brother his said. His brother seemed to be more reasonable when it came to why these cats had such a bad reputation. He couldn't help but wonder how his brother came to know about such things.

Suddenly the movement of a tiny creature caught Rusty's eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles.

Instinct made him drop into a low crouch. He vaguely noticed his brother doing the same beside him. With one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth. Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, he moved toward the animal. He could see it clearly now, sitting up among the barbed branches, nibbling on a large seed held between its paws. It was a mouse.

Rusty rocked his haunches from side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again. Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. This was even better than his dreams! Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump. His bell jangled treacherously, and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush.

Rusty stood very still and looked around. He could see the white tip of a red bushy tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns up ahead. He smelled a strong, strange scent, definitely a meat eater, but neither cat nor dog. Distracted, Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the red tail curiously. He wanted a better look.

* * *

Spirit's Pov

Spirit watched in horror as his brother began to creep up on what he recognized as a fox. He quickly yowled a warning. "Rusty, stop! That's a fox!" he felt his breath quicken as the creature looked up at them. "Rusty... run back up to the fence." he felt a wave of protectiveness surge through him.

Rusty didn't move. The flame colored tom was completely frozen in fear. The fox had turned its sight on him. Spirit ran forward and jerked him back by the scruff. "RUSTY! RUN NOW!" he spat, causing his brother to run the other way. He turned to face the fox with a hardened glare. "Come and pick on someone else you overgrown bag of fur!" he hissed at it. He didn't notice a ball of gray fur running out of the trees after Rusty and barging into him.

Spirit stood up on his hind legs and yowled out a battle cry. The fox growled at him and charged through the trees. It went to snap its huge jaws at him, but Spirit was faster. He felt a rush of exhilaration as he felt his ghost powers welling up in his legs and allowing him to jump over the fox. He crashed back down and landed squarely on the fox's shoulders. He raked his claws across the fox's muzzle as it turned its head back to snap at him. He jumped off of it and twisted through the air so that he was facing it again and launched himself under its belly. He turned himself upside-down and slashed his claws violently against its weak spot.

Spirit felt hot blood splash down onto his fur, but just as he thought he was winning, he felt it grab his tail. He let out a sharp yowl of pain as it shook him wildly and flung him through the trees and out of the forest. He felt it chase after him once more. He saw his brother and a gray kitten beside him out of the corner of his eye. He had told him to run! He didn't have time to snap at his brother before the fox snatched him up in its jaws and flung him high into the air. What was he doing? He couldn't win so easily. If he didn't kill this fox, it would go after his brother. He couldn't allow that. He couldn't let this fox hurt his brother. Even if he died, he would take this fox with him.

Spirit's eyes glowed green as he brought more of his power forward. He launched himself through the air and slammed into the fox's side. He clawed his way up its flank and bit down on its right eye. The fox began to thrash its head around violently, trying to throw him off. He wouldn't let go. The fox began running through branches and brambles to get the cat off it, but couldn't. As it rushed back out of the treeline, it had several pieces of wood and burrs caught in its fur. It finally crashed onto the ground, having lost a lot of blood from the wounds Spirit had given it. It gave one final swing of its head. Spirit let himself be flung off this time and flipped in the air so that he was facing upright. He landed on his paws evenly, but crouched down as he felt pain like fire split through his body.

* * *

Rusty's POV

Rusty and the gray cat had watched in awestruck horror as his brother had stood to fight the fox. After he had flung the cat off of him, it had started chatting to him about the clans of the forest. However, Rusty had been too worried about his brother to listen. He ran over to the black tom and began lapping at his fur worriedly. Fear gripped his heart as he wondered if his brother would be okay.

"I've never seen a cat stand up to a fox like that before. Not even one of our warriors would have stood up to one alone." the gray tom said in awe.

"Who are you?" Spirit managed to rasp.

"I'm Graypaw. An apprentice of ThunderClan." he said proudly. He suddenly stiffened, and sniffed the air. "I smell cats from my Clan." he hissed. "You should go. They won't be pleased to find you on our territory!" he mewed urgently.

Spirit just layed his head back down. There was no way he would be able to run in this condition now that his adrenalin rush was gone.

Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew any cat was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf-scented breeze. However, his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice.

A voice suddenly meowed behind him, firm and menacing. "What's going on here?"

Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent. White hairs streaked her muzzle and an ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.

"Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down, and narrowed his eyes. He crouched even lower when a second cat-a handsome, golden tabby- followed the gray cat into the clearing.

"You shouldn't be so near twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes.

"I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws. Rusty didn't crouch. He moved to stand above his brother protectively. These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends, except maybe Spirit. Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true. He worried not only for himself, but also for his brother, who laid beneath him, barely conscious. He knew he couldn't run away and leave him here, nor could he hope to carry his brother and outrun these cats.

"Who are these cats?" asked the she-cat.

Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.

"They're no threat," mewed Graypaw quickly. "They're not Clan warriors, just Twoleg pets from beyond our territories."

'Just Twoleg pets!' The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue. The warning look in Bluestar's stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes, and he looked away.

Rusty didn't bite his tongue any further. "Look. I don't know anything about you. Who you are or what you want from me. All I know is that we came out to explore and my brother is badly injured. If it's a fight you want, then I will stand and fight. Even if you might be stronger. I won't allow you to harm Spirit. If you're not here to fight, then I ask that you please help him. I don't think I would be able to carry him back without hurting him. I'll do anything." he lowered his head respectfully but he kept his eyes on them, watching them for any sign of hostility.

The blue she-cat looked impressed while the young gray tom was looking at him with wide eyes.

The golden tom hissed. "How dare you speak to us that way, kittypet."

"No. Back down, Lionheart. He is very brave to protect his sibling against cats who could easily defeat him. He has fire in his eyes that I have only seen in the eyes of a true warrior." she was looking at the two of them in interest. "My name is Bluestar. I'm the leader of Thunderclan. Yes. I will help you. Graypaw. Go get Spottedleaf and tell her a cat has been attacked by a fox. Bring her here as quickly as you can." she ordered. Graypaw nodded and ran off.

"While we wait, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Rusty asked.

Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Rusty and meowed, "Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Rusty was so surprised, he couldn't speak.

Bluestar went on: "If you did you and your brother would train with Graypaw to become Clan warriors." she offered.

Lionheart meowed, "Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee that either of you would become full warriors. It might prove too difficult for you. After all, you are used to a comfortable life."

Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. He swung his head around to face the golden tabby. "Why offer me the chance, then?"

But it was Bluestar who answered. "You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is, ThunderClan needs more warriors."

"Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. "If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegplace and never come back. You cannot live with a paw in each world."

A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty's fur. He shivered, but not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities opening up in front of him.

"are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" asked Bluestar gently. "But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?"

Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was.

"I can tell that you are still a tom," Bluestar added, "despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur."

"What do you mean- still a tom?"

"You haven't been taken by the Twolegs to see the Cutter." meowed Bluestar gravely. "You would be very different then. Not quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!"

Rusty was confused. He suddenly thought of Henry, who had become fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by the Cutter?

"The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar. "In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will learn what it means to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."

Rusty's head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in his dreams, but could he live like that for real? He looked at his brother. He knew what they would do. "I accept your proposition. My brother and I have longed for the life of the forest all our lives. We would be honored."

Bluestar nodded.

* * *

The cats waited for some time before Graypaw came running back with a beautiful young she-cat. She rushed over to Rusty and his brother, checking the black cat's wounds. By now Rusty had moved from over-top him and was waiting with the older warriors.

"You said he had tangled with a fox? I was expecting a much worse mess than this." she commented before getting to work on Spirit's wounds. The young cat hissed in pain as she moved him. "It seems that he's mostly sore. He was very lucky. Such a young cat should not have gone up against a fox."

"He was protecting me…" Rusty said with a guilty expression. "I froze up. He grabbed me and threw me out of the way. He jumped up to fight the fox to distract it."

"Very brave for a kittypet." Spottedleaf purred.

Spirit sat up after a moment. "I feel like I got hit by a tree…." he muttered. He then noticed the forest cats. "What's going on?"

"We're going to join the forest cats, Spirit." Rusty purred.

"That's great so long as they have a nice soft place I can lay for a while." he was much too tired to really think about it much. He hurt everywhere.

The older cats twitched their whiskers in amusement.


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom or Warrior Cats!

* * *

Spirit's POV

"Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp," ordered Lionheart, and, without pausing, he and the other clan cats leapt away into the undergrowth. Rusty and Spirit jumped to their paws and followed as quickly as they could. Although Spirit was going much slower due to his injuries. Rusty and Spottedleaf flanked his sides to make sure he didn't get left behind. Graypaw had sped ahead to the camp.

The two warriors made no allowances for the young cats as they sped through the forest, and before long, Spirit was struggling to keep up. Their pace barely slowed as they led Rusty and Spirit over fallen trees that they cleared in a single leap, leaving the two younger cats to scramble over them paw by paw. Spottedleaf would gently nudge Spirit so that he could make it over them as well. They passed through sharply fragrant pine trees, where they had to jump across gullies churned up by a Twoleg tree-eater. From the safety of their garden fence, they had often heard it roaring and snarling in the distance. One gully was too wide to jump, half-filled with slimy, foul-smelling water. The Clan cats waded through it without hesitating. Spirit stared at it. He wasn't sure he would be able to swim like this. He let out an indignant squawk as his brother grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him across. He glared at Rusty when he was set down.

At last Lionheart and Bluestar paused. Rusty and Spirit skidded to a halt behind them. Spottedleaf came up beside them. Rusty was panting tiredly, Spirit's shoulders slumped. He had opened a few of his injuries back up with the running. The two warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine.

"We are very close to our camp now," meowed Lionheart. Spirit had smelt the scent of other cats with his enhanced senses long before and looked down the ravine. Rusty, however, took several moments longer. The older warriors looked as though they were getting impatient.

After being prodded by Bluestar he finally spoke. "I can smell cats."

Lionheart and Bluestar exchanged amused looks.

"There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, when you will know each cat-scent by name," Lionheart mewed. "Follow me!" he led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Spirit looked down and saw how flattened the grass looked. 'This must be the main entrance.'

Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of pawsteps. This camp had been here for many seasons. The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still.

Spirit looked around, mildly surprised. He'd never seen this many cats grouped together in one place. Perhaps he had simply never noticed what other animals did in his old life and had passed it off as nothing. He hoped he could make up for his ignorance in this life. He finally broke out of his musings as he listened to Lionheart explaining clan life to them.

Spirit decided to observe what the cats were doing themselves. He heard Lionheart say something about "sharing tongues" and saw that it was much like meal time with his friends at school had been, only there had been no grooming involved. He smiled inwardly as he thought about Sam and Tucker. He wondered briefly what they would say if they were to see him now.

He noticed then that the other cats had become aware of their presence at last, as they had begun to turn and stare curiously in their direction. Amused, he flicked his tail towards them in greeting and nodded his head. He glanced at Rusty, who was avoiding the gaze of the other cats. _'I can't believe we're related sometimes. Though I suppose Rusty is not as used to attention as I am.'_

He looked in the direction of the nursery as Lionheart began explaining that the queens all shared responsibility for the kits of the Clan, and that loyalty was one of the first rules of their warrior code.

Bluestar looked at them. "You kept up well on the return journey, despite your puny size. Though Spirit struggled a bit, I was impressed that he could run with his injuries." she purred.

Lionheart nodded in agreement.

Spottedleaf purred softly. "They should both be fit to train immediately. Spirit won't take long to heal."

"So it is agreed?" Bluestar looked at Lionheart and Spottedleaf.

Both cats nodded.

"Then I shall announce their arrival to the Clan." Bluestar leaped up onto the boulder and yowled, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edges of the clearing. Rusty and Spirit stayed seated beside Lionheart. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked up at their leader expectantly.

When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. "ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. "Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in two outsiders to train as warriors..."

Spirit heard indignant mutterings erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl. "I have found two cats who are willing to become apprentices of ThunderClan."

"Lucky to become apprentices," caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the cats.

Spirit saw a pale tabby cat standing up and glaring defiantly at his leader.

Bluestar ignored the tabby and addressed all of her Clan. "Lionheart and Spottedleaf have met these young cats, and they agree with me that we should train them with the other apprentices."

Spirit pinned his ears back as the other cats turned to stare at them. They were silent, but he could sense the hostility in the stares of some of them. It was silent now, however he knew it wouldn't last for much longer. He could smell fear coming off of Rusty, but he wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated by a bully. He wouldn't allow himself to be picked on as he was in his former life, and he held himself in a higher position. Daring them to challenge him.

Now a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd.

"Where do they come from?"

"Which Clan do they belong to?"

"What a strange scent they carry! That's not the scent of any Clan I know!"

Then one yowl in particular sounded out above the rest.

"Look at their collars! They're kittypets!" It was the pale tabby again. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed."

Lionheart bent down and hissed into their ears, "That tabby is Longtail. He smells your fear, Rusty. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back."

Spirit felt himself glow with anticipation. His love for combat was starting to push his pain away. However, he waited for his brother to decide what to do first.

The tabby continued to jeer at them. "Your collars are a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you poor hunters at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypets who fill the woods with their pitiful tinkling."

All the cats howled in agreement.

Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. "The noise of your treacherous bells will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!"

Lionheart hissed into their ears once more. "Do you back down from a challenge?"

Spirit waited patiently for Rusty to decide. He knew that for his brother, this battle was for more important than it was for him. After a few moments, Rusty suddenly leapt through the startled cats to fling himself on their tormentor. Spirit grinned and followed him.

Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack. He stagger sideways, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. Rusty furiously dug his claws deep into the tabby cat's fur and sank his teeth in. Spirit bit at his legs and scored his claws across the tabby's fur. He felt blood hit the ground around his paws as he ignored the wail of pain from the tabby.

Longtail kicked him away with his hind-legs and somersaulted around the clearing with Rusty at the heart of the camp. The other cats had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur.

Spirit was quick to rejoin the battle. He violently tore Longtail off of his brother, and with surprising strength threw the tabby across the clearing and into the dirt with a loud THUD! He wasn't about to let these cats think that he and his brother couldn't put up a fight. As Longtail dragged himself back up to face them again, the two young cats reared up and swiped their claws at his face, forcing him back against the Highrock.

Longtail made one last attempt to attack them. He slashed his claws across Spirit's throat, unknowingly ripping his collar off, rather than tearing fur. He then took Rusty's collar in his teeth and began to tug at it roughly. Rusty twisted and writhed in his hold. Just as he was pulling away, Spirit slammed into him from the side and the collar snapped in his jaws.

At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thundering caterwaul. The three cats remained fixed to the spot, gasping for breath. Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. Spirit could feel a his right cheek stinging slightly from where Longtail had knocked him away. He noticed that Rusty had a cut over one of his eyes. Longtail was in far worse shape, with one ear badly torn, and blood dripping down his lean shoulders onto the dusty ground. He also had a long, jagged cut across his flank from where Spirit had scored his claws across his fur. They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent.

Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail, and picked up the one he had torn off Spirit. She placed them on the ground in front of her and meowed, "The newcomers have lost their Twoleg collars in a battle for their honor. StarClan has spoken its approval-these cats have been released from the hold of their Twoleg owners, and are free to join ThunderClan as apprentices.

Spirit and Rusty looked at Bluestar and nodded quietly in acceptance. They stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on their sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on Rusty's orange pelt, making his fur glow. They lifted their heads proudly and looked at the cats that surrounded them. This time no cat argued or jeered. They had shown themselves to be worthy opponents in battle.

Bluestar approached them and placed their shredded collars on the ground in front of them. She touched Rusty's ear gently with her nose. "You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had more meaning for her than Rusty knew. "You have both fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, "From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his Flame-colored coat." she then weaved over to Spirit, looking him over. "And until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Spiritpaw, in honor of his unwavering spirit in battle to both maintain his honor and protect what is close to him."

She stepped back and, with the other cats, waited silently for their next move. Without hesitating, they turned and kicked dust and grass over their collars, as though burying their dirt.

Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern-shaded corner. The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly.

"Hey, Firepaw! Spiritpaw!"

They heard the friendly voice of the gray cat that had brought Spottedleaf. "Hello. What is your name?"

The gray cat looked towards him, "My name is Graypaw. I had almost forgotten you were out of it when I introduced myself to Firepaw."

Spiritpaw nodded to him happily. "It's nice to meet you."

"Great fight, you two!" mewed Graypaw. "Especially for kittypets! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago. Those scars you gave him won't let him forget either of you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure."

"Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw replied. "He put up quite a fight, though!" He licked his front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch that was above his eye. As he washed, they heard their new names again, echoing among the meows of the cats.

"Firepaw! Spiritpaw!"

"Hey!"

"Welcome, young Firepaw and Spiritpaw!"

Spiritpaw sat up straighter as he admired his new name.

"Good names, too!" Graypaw mewed approvingly, jolting them awake.

Firepaw looked around. "Where did Longtail creep off to?"

Spiritpaw was wondering that too. It's not like there were many places he could've gone so quickly with the wounds they gave him.

"I think he was heading toward Spottedleaf's den." Graypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into.

A low yowl next to the three cats stopped Graypaw midspeech. They all turned and looked towards a powerful gray tabby cat.

"Darkstripe," mewed Graypaw, dipping his head respectfully.

The sleek tom looked at the two brothers for a moment. "Lucky your collars snapped when they did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a couple of kittypets!" He spat the word kittypets scornfully, then turned and went to stalk off. Spirit flattened his ears angrily.

He jumped up. "You want to see for yourself if it was luck?" His eyes had turned neon green in his anger. He didn't like to be doubted.

Darkstripe sneered at him. "Are you challenging me, kit?"

"Maybe I am." Spiritpaw growled.

Firepaw jumped between him. "I'm sorry, Darkstripe. My brother is a bit hotheaded. Forgive him." he bowed his head in respect.

Darkstripe snorted. "Don't let it happen again." he snapped and stalked away.

Spiritpaw glared at his brother.

"Now Darkstripe," Graypaw hissed to them under his breath, "is neither young, nor pretty..."

Spiritpaw was about to agree with their new friend when he was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old gray cat sitting at the edge of the clearing.

"Smallear smells trouble!" Graypaw meowed, immediately alert.

The two new apprentices barely had time to look around before a young cat crashed through the bushes and into the camp. He was skinny and-apart from the white tip of his long, thin tail-jet black from head to toe.

Graypaw gasped. "That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?"

They looked at Ravenpaw staggering across the floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his eyes were wild with fear.

"Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw as several other cats raced past him to greet the new arrival.

"Ravenpaw's an apprentice. Tigerclaw's his mentor," Graypaw explained quickly. "Ravenpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky fur-ball!"

"Redtail?" Firepaw echoed. Spiritpaw was just as confused as he was by all the new names.

"Bluestar's deputy," hissed Graypaw. "But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" he added to himself. He lifted his head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward.

"Ravenpaw?" The she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. The other cats drew back, curling their lips with anxiety.

"What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling cat. "Speak, Ravenpaw!"

Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, "Redtail is dead!"


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Warriors or Danny Phantom

* * *

Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest.

Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. "We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from the Sunningrocks," he went on shakily. "Oakheart was among them."

"Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped beside the brothers. "He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. I'd have really-" Graypaw was silenced by a fierce glance from the old gray tom who had first sensed Ravenpaw's return.

Spiritpaw and Firepaw turned their attention back to Ravenpaw.

"Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory. He said the next RiverClan warrior to be caught in ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak... Oakheart would not back down. He said his Cl- Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath. His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder.

"That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail..." Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground below.

A ginger queen bounded toward him and crouched at his side. She licked his cheek briefly and called out, "Spottedleaf!"

Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted Spottedleaf. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. She glanced up and meowed, "It's all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding."

Spiritpaw suddenly remembered his own wounds. Now that he didn have his attention directed elsewhere it hit him full force. He didn't say anything though. His fluffy black fur hid his wounds well enough that Spottedleaf hadn't noticed that they had opened back up.

As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful yowl. All eyes turned to the direction it had come from.

A massive dark brown tabby staggered through the gorse tunnel. Between his sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. He dragged the tattered creature into the center of the clearing.

Spiritpaw couldn't see much around the mass of other cats, however he caught a glimpse of a bright ginger tail hanging limply in the dust.

Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Beside Firepaw, Graypaw dropped into a crouch as grief swept over him. "Redtail!"

"How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock.

Tigerclaw let the scruff of Redtail's neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. "He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory." Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. "Redtail's death was not in vain, for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again."

Spiritpaw narrowed his eyes a little. He thought it was strange that there was no hint of grief in the tabby's tone as he spoke of the death of the deputy. His instincts were screaming at him. He would need to keep a sharp eye on this cat, he was certain of it.

After a moment's pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Redtail's bedraggled fur. As they groomed, they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior.

Spiritpaw heard his brother mew to Graypaw, "What are they doing?"

Graypaw didn't take his eyes off the dead cat as he replied. "His spirit may have left to join StarClan, but the Clan will share tongues with Redtail one last time."

That caught Spiritpaw's attention. Why though? Why did the name StarClan sound so familiar? He lowered his head as he was hit by a pounding headache. Things were beginning to spin and his sight was dimming.

* * *

Firepaw's POV

"StarClan?" Firepaw echoed.

"It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt."

Firepaw tilted his head a bit, wanting him to explain more. "Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight."

Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy.

Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she leapt down from the Highrock and padded slowly toward Redtail's body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with her old comrade one last time.

When she finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. "Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader."

Then she lowered herself onto her belly, her head bowed, her paws stretched neatly before her, and silently she grieved for her lost friend. Several other cats came and lay down beside her, their bowed heads and hunched backs echoing her mournful pose.

Firepaw looked over at his brother and immediately noticed something wrong. "Spiritpaw?"

Spiritpaw didn't respond to him. He was silent and swaying on his paws.

Graypaw came and stood beside them again. "Dustpaw will be sad," he remarked. When Firepaw didn't respond to him, he looked over. "What's wrong with Spiritpaw?"

"I don't know." Firepaw touched his brother's shoulder with his nose gently.

Spiritpaw then lost his balance and simply collapsed into the dirt. His eyes were glazed over.

Firepaw's chest clenched in panic as he tried to get his brother's attention. Graypaw's eyes were wide as he noticed the blood all over the dirt.

"His injuries most have reopened during the fight! We need to get him to Spottedleaf."

"But she's busy tending to Ravenpaw." Firepaw panicked.

"What's going on here?" asked a voice.

They looked up to see a white tom with amber eyes.

"Whitestorm!" Graypaw flicked his tail in greeting. "Spiritpaw has collapsed! His wounds from before we came opened back up during his battle with Longtail. He had gotten into a fight with a fox before we came here. He's not responding to us. I think they got worse!"

Whitestorm nodded and picked the young cat up gently by his scruff and dragged him over to where Spottedleaf was. "You have another patient, Spottedleaf. Spiritpaw has collapsed."

Spottedleaf was using her paws to press wads of cobwebs into Ravenpaw's shoulder wound. She looked over to Whitestorm. "Oh no! He must have torn his wounds back open! I knew I should've stopped him from fighting! Get some cobwebs and start working to stop the bleeding. I haven't got enough paws to help the both of them at once."

Firepaw was watching in fearful silence, crouched beside his brother.

"Firepaw. You help too." Whitestorm ordered gently. Firepaw did as instructed and helped Whitestorm to hold cobwebs to the wounds.

Suddenly, Tigerclaw stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. "So, Spottedleaf." Tigerclaw addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow. "How is he? Do you think you can save him? I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my efforts to be wasted at the first battle."

Spottedleaf didn't look up from her patient as she replied. "Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?" Firepaw could hear a teasing purr in her soft mew.

"Will he live?" Tigerclaw demanded.

"Of course. He just needs to rest."

Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed Ravenpaw with one of his front claws. "Come on, then! Get up!"

Ravenpaw didn't move.

"Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf placed her paw over Tigerclaw's sharp talon and gently moved it away. "This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone."

The big tabby stiffened and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf mewed teasingly, "Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw."

Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at the little tortoise-shell's words. "I wouldn't dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf," he purred. He turned to leave and caught sight of Graypaw and the two brothers. "Who's this?" he asked Graypaw, towering above them.

"They're the new apprentices," Graypaw mewed.

"They smell like kittypets!" snorted the warrior. "And one of them is already down."

Firepaw didn't look up. "Leave my brother alone. He got hurt fighting a fox before coming here. His wounds weren't too bad then. But the fight with Longtail tore them open worse."

Tigerclaw looked at them with sudden interest. "Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stumbled across some stray kittypets. So she's actually going to try you both out, is she?"

"That's right," Firepaw mewed, still focusing the majority of his attention on pressing cobwebs to his brother's wounds.

Tigerclaw eyed them thoughtfully. "Then I shall watch your progress with interest." With that he stalked away.

Just then Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. "Has he gone?" he mumbled.

"Who? Tigerclaw?" replied Graypaw, trotting toward him. "Yep, he's gone."

"Go away!" Spottedleaf protested. "How am I meant to help these cats with all these interruptions!" She impatiently flicked her tail.

"I'll show you around later, Firepaw. See you later, Ravenpaw!" Graypaw promised and scampered away.

Firepaw looked at Whitestorm. "He's not going to die, is he?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, little one. Spottedleaf is a very talented medicine cat. Your brother will be fine." Whitestorm reassured.

By moonhigh they were able to move the two injured cats to Spottedleaf's den for better treatment. Firepaw padded out to see that Graypaw was waiting for him.

"You ready for that tour?" he mewed.

"What about my brother?" Firepaw asked.

"We can show him around later. Come on." Graypaw flicked his tail impatiently for Firepaw to follow.

"What will we see first?"

Graypaw looked thoughtful. He was clearly taking his duties as a guide very seriously. "You know the Highrock already," he began, flicking his tail toward the big, smooth rock. "Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there. Her den is down there." He lifted his nose toward a hollow in the side of the Highrock. "Her den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." Hanging lichen draped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain.

"The warriors sleep over here," Graypaw went on.

Firepaw followed him to a large bush a few paces away from the Highrock. There was a clear view from here right down to the gorse entrance into the camp. The branches of the bush hung low, but Firepaw could see a sheltered space inside where the warriors made their nests.

"The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's warmest," explained Graypaw. "They usually share their fresh-kill together by that clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor."

"What about the other Clan cats?" Firepaw asked, looking fascinated.

"Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in a nest near the nursery. The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you."

Firepaw trotted after Graypaw, across the clearing, and past the shadowy corner where Spottedleaf had her den.

They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Crouched among the soft greenery were four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit.

"Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have brought them that," whispered Graypaw. "One of the apprentices' duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders."

"Hello, youngster," one of the elders greeted Graypaw.

"Hello, Smallear," mewed Graypaw, nodding respectfully.

"This must be one of our new apprentices. Firepaw, isn't it?" meowed a second tom. His patchy fur was dark brown and there was only a stump where his tail should have been.

"That's right," Firepaw replied, nodding.

"Where's the other one?" he asked.

"He got hurt before we came here. Our fight with Longtail reopened his wounds and tore them open further. He passed out not long after Ravenpaw arrived. Spottedleaf is carrying for him." Firepaw explained.

"I hope he gets better soon. I'm Halftail," purred the brown tom. "Welcome to the Clan."

"Have you two eaten?" meowed Smallear.

They shook their heads.

"Well, there's enough here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?"

The pale gray queen who lay beside him shook her head. Firepaw noticed that one of her eyes was clouded and sightless.

"What about you, Dappletail?"

The other elder, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle meowed in a voice cracked with age, "Of course not."

"Thank you," mewed Graypaw eagerly. He stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at his feet. "You still not tasted mouse?" he asked.

"No," Firepaw admitted. He felt his belly growl at the warm smells that were rising from the piece of fresh-kill.

"In that case, you can have first bite. Just save me some!" Graypaw dipped his head and stood back to give them room.

Firepaw crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was juicy and tender, and sang with the flavors of the forest.

"What do you think?" asked Graypaw.

"Fantastic!" mumbled Firepaw, his mouth still full.

"Move over then," mewed Graypaw, stepping forward and bending his head to take a bire.

As the two apprentices shared the mouse, they listened to the elders talk among themselves.

"How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" asked Smallear.

"What did you say, Smallear?" mewed One-eye.

"I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight!" snapped Smallear impatiently. "I said, how long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?"

One-eye ignored Smallear's irritated reply and spoke instead to the tortoiseshell queen. "Dappletail, do you remember the day many moons ago when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?"

Dappletail mewed earnestly, "Oh, yes! It was not long after she lost her kits."

"She'll not be happy to be appointing a new deputy," Smallear observed. "Redtail served her long and well. But she'll need to make up her mind quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy."

"At least this time the choice is obvious," meowed Halftail.

Firepaw tilted his head. He then noticed Tigerclaw was sitting not far off, his ears angled toward the elders' conversation.

As they licked the last traces of mouse from their whiskers, Bluestar's voice called from the Highrock. Redtail's body still lay in the clearing below, pale gray in the fading light. "A new deputy must be appointed," she mewed. "But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars."

Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest.

"And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy." Bluestar continued. "I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice."

Firepaw glanced at Tigerclaw, and couldn't help but noticing the hunger in the big warrior's amber eyes as he stared up at the Highrock.

"Lionheart," meowed Bluestar, "will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"Why didn't she make Tigerclaw deputy?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw.

"Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer, so he has a lot more experience." Graypaw murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar.

Bluestar spoke again. "Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately. Darkstripe, you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught."

The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Dustpaw, bent his head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with his new apprentice. Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor.

Bluestar raised her voice. "I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lie beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined her, Dustpaw and Smallear among them.

"Should we sit with them too?" Firepaw suggested.

Graypaw shook his head. "No. Only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices' den is over here."

Firepaw followed Graypaw to a thick bush of ferns that lay behind a mossy tree stump. "All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump," Graypaw told him.

"How many apprentices are there?" Firepaw asked.

"Not as many as usual-just me, you, Spiritpaw, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw."

As they settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young she-cat crawled out from beneath the ferns. Her coat was ginger, like Firepaw's, but much paler, with barely visible stripes of darker fur.

"So here comes one of the new apprentices!" she meowed, narrowing her eyes.

"Hello," Firepaw mewed.

The young cat sniffed rudely. "He smells like a kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!"

Firepaw flinched back.

It was then that a familiar presence stepped up behind the ginger tom. "Well excuse us that not all of us come out of captivity smelling like a bed of roses," he drawled.

Firepaw whipped his head around, forgetting about Sandpaw temporarily and completely missing her look of fury. "Spiritpaw! You're okay!" he rushed forward and touched noses with his brother.

"Yea. I guess I'm okay." Spiritpaw purred. "Spottedleaf was reluctant to let me go. But the worst of my wounds healed up pretty quickly once that medicine was applied. They weren't the reason I collapsed like that anyways." The last part was a barely audible.

"I'll never understand how you heal so fast." Firepaw commented.

"Maybe StarClan blessed me with fast healing." Spiritpaw joked.

Sandpaw scowled at them and stalked away.

Firepaw watched her go and then realized something. "Wait. You said your injuries weren't the reason you collapsed? Then what was?" he whispered.

Spiritpaw looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Firepaw frowned. It was rare of his brother to be against sharing his emotions. "Okay. I won't press you about it."

"Thank you."

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Spiritpaw," Graypaw mewed. "You really scared us back there."

"Heh. Sorry. I guess I overdid it a bit." he lied.

Graypaw just flicked his ears. The lie had completely flown over his head. "You should really be more careful."

"Yep. Probably." Spiritpaw agreed.

"Come on. We should get some sleep. We'll need to wake up early tomorrow." Graypaw mewed. With a flick of his tail, he invited the two new apprentices to follow him, and led the way after Sandpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside.

"Where do we sleep?" Spiritpaw asked.

"Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snarled Sandpaw, who was prodding some moss with her paw.

The three friends exchanged glances, but said nothing. Firepaw scraped together a pile of moss with his claws. When he had gathered the moss into a cozy nest, he circled until it was comfortable and settled down. Spiritpaw settled down beside him and curled up with him. This was their home now. They were members of ThunderClan.

* * *

Spiritpaw's POV

Spiritpaw laid beside his brother silently, watching the silent rise and fall of his sleeping form. Up until now, his memories had been spotty at best. He could remember who his friends and family were. He could remember his powers. He had the occasional memory of his life with them such as eating lunch, being bullied, and hanging out. Even a couple of his ghost fights.

He couldn't remember specific details at all, though he knew in some way that he had lost the people close to him. He couldn't remember how he became a cat. That is, until Graypaw mentioned StarClan. It triggered the memory of his meeting with Moonflower and… the memory of how he died. The memory had shocked him so much that he temporarily went catatonic.

He was overcome with guilt that he couldn't remember more and that he had failed in his past life. He looked at his brother again. 'I swear on my life. No. I swear on my soul. I won't fail again. I won't allow my own selfishness endanger your life as it did my first family.' With that he rested his head down and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own warriors or danny phantom

* * *

Spiritpaw looked around and saw that he was in his old body at the Nasty burger. He was running towards it, his family and friends stuck to the boiler that was about to explode. The only difference was that now, Firepaw and Princess were stuck to it as well. He ran as fast as he could to save them. Just as he was a few feet away, he felt something pull him back and watched as the entire building exploded. "NOO!" he shrieked.

Spiritpaw could hear dark laughter behind him, and turned to face his evil alt-future self. "You WILL become me, Spiritpaw. I am... inevitable... You will destroy everything and everyone close to you." Suddenly the scenery changed to the ThunderClan camp, and he was back in his cat body. It was in ruins. The bodies of his Clan-mates littered the clearing.

He could see Graypaw was still alive and rushed over to him. The gray apprentice looked at him with wild fear. "Why? Why did you do this, Spiritpaw?" he then fell limp and his eyes glazed over. Spiritpaw backed away and pressed against the Highrock. This wasn't happening. It couldn't.

Suddenly, Spiritpaw felt something prodding his side. "Spiritpaw! Spiritpaw, wake up!"

Spiritpaw's eyes shot open and he practically launched himself backwards. As he hit the ferns of the apprentices' den he saw his brother and Graypaw were staring at him with wide eyes. He took several deep breaths as he realized where he was. As his gaze swept over his worried brother and fellow apprentice.

"Spiritpaw?" Firepaw asked.

Spiritpaw gulped in more air to calm himself. "I'm sorry. It was just…. Just a nightmare. Don't worry. I'm okay." he lied.

Firepaw gave him a look but didn't press any further. "Lets go…" he mewed softly, pushing Spiritpaw out of the den.

* * *

Graypaw padded out after him. "Are you alright?"

Spiritpaw nodded. "I'm fine now."

Graypaw flicked his tail. "I'm glad. That was quite a start you gave us."

"Let's just drop it and go train." Spiritpaw meowed tartly. He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Ravenpaw won't be joining us today, by the way. He'll probably be resting for another day or two. Now let's go! Lionheart and Tigerclaw are waiting for us." Graypaw told them as he led them quickly through the gorse entrance of the camp and up the side of the rock-strewn valley. As they climbed over the crest of the ravine, a cool breeze ruffled their fur. Fat, white clouds raced across the blue sky overhead. Spiritpaw relished in the cool breeze as they followed Graypaw down a tree-shaded slope and into a sandy hollow.

Tigerclaw and Lionheart were indeed waiting, sitting a few tail-lengths apart on the sun-warmed sand.

"Feeling better now, kittypet?" Tigerclaw asked him. "Thought you would die last night."

Spiritpaw narrowed his eyes. "Much better, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. For now, Tigerclaw and I will share your training."

Firepaw and Spiritpaw nodded enthusiastically. Firepaw because he couldn't hide his delight at having two strong warriors for mentors, and Spiritpaw because he couldn't wait to be fighting again.

"Come," meowed Tigerclaw impatiently. "Today we are going to show you the edges of our territory so that you know where you will be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect. Graypaw, it won't do you any harm to remind yourself of the Clan's outer limits."

Without another another word, Tigerclaw leapt up and bounded out of the sandy hollow. Lionheart nodded to Graypaw and they took off with equal speed. Firepaw scrambled after them, his paws slipping on the soft sand. Spiritpaw stayed at his side as they chased after the two warriors.

The trees were thick in this part of the forest, birch and ash trees overshadowed by mighty oaks. The ground was carpeted with crisp dead leaves that rustled beneath their paws. Tigerclaw paused to spray his scent on a thick clump of ferns. The other cats stopped beside him.

"There's a Twoleg path here," murmured Lionheart. "Use your nose. Can you smell anything?"

They both sniffed for a moment. "A Twoleg has walked his dog along here, but they are gone now," Firepaw mewed.

"Good." meowed Lionheart. "Do you think it is safe to cross, Spiritpaw?"

Spiritpaw used his enhanced senses to check the area before nodding. "Yes," he replied.

Tigerclaw nodded, and the five cats stalked out from beneath the ferns and crossed the sharp stones of the narrow Twoleg path.

The trees beyond were pine. They grew tall and straight, row after row. It was easy to walk silently here. The ground was thick with layers of dead needles, which prickled against their pads but felt spongy underneath. There was no undergrowth here to hide in, and Spiritpaw sensed tension in the other cats as they stalked unprotected beneath the tree trunks.

"Twolegs put these trees here," meowed Tigerclaw. "They cut them down with foul-smelling creatures, which spew enough fumes to make a kit go blind. Then they take the fallen trees to the Treecut place that lies near here."

Spiritpaw twitched his ears at all the weird names the cats had given the human tools and places. He shook his head a bit. They had no way of knowing what any of it really was.

"The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, until the time of greenleaf," explained Graypaw, noticing Firepaw's pause.

The cats padded on through the pine forest.

"Twolegplace lies in that direction," meowed Tigerclaw, flicking his thick tail to one side. "No doubt you can smell it. Today, however, we will head the other way."

Eventually they reached another Twoleg path that marked the far edge of the pine forest. They quickly crossed over into the safe bushes of the oak woods beyond. But Spiritpaw still sensed anxiety in the other cats.

"We're approaching RiverClan territory," whispered Graypaw. "The Sunningrocks are over there." He pointed with his soft muzzle to the treeless mound of boulders.

Spiritpaw felt his fur stand on end. He remembered that this was where Redtail had been slain.

Lionheart stopped by a flat gray rock. "This is the boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. RiverClan rules the hunting grounds beside the great river," he meowed. "Breathe deeply, you two."

The pungent smell of unfamiliar cats hit the roof of Spiritpaw's mouth. He wrinkled his nose a little at the smell of fish and oil that came from them.

"That is the smell of RiverClan," Tigerclaw growled beside him. "Remember it well. It will be strongest at the boundary, because their warriors will have scent-marked the trees along here." With these words, the dark tabby lifted his tail and sprayed his own mark on the flat rock.

"We'll follow this boundary line, as it leads straight to Fourtrees," Lionheart meowed.

He set off quickly, away from the Sunningrocks, followed by Tigerclaw, Graypaw, Firepaw, and Spiritpaw.

"What is Fourtrees?" Firepaw panted.

"It is where the territories of all four Clans meet," replied Graypaw. "There are four great oaks there, as old as the Clans-"

"Be quiet!" ordered Tigerclaw. "Don't forget how close we are to enemy territory!"

The two apprentices fell silent and Spiritpaw shook his head a bit. He was trailing lightly behind them, so as not to make much sound. They crossed a shallow stream, keeping their paws dry by leaping from boulder to boulder across the pebbly riverbed.

By the time they reached Fourtrees, Spiritpaw could feel his muslces aching slightly. His brother looked worse for wear though. He didn't have the same ghost enhanced strength and stamina that Spiritpaw did. He was relieved when Lionheart and Tigerclaw led them out of the thick woods and stopped at the brow of a bush-covered slope.

"As Graypaw told you," meowed Lionheart to the two new apprentices, "this is Fourtrees, where the territories of all four Clans meet. WindClan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets. You won't be able to catch their scent today- the wind is blowing toward them. But you'll learn it soon enough."

"And ShadowClan holds power over there, in the darkest part of the forest," added Graypaw, flicking his head sideways. "The elders say that the cold winds from the north blow over the ShadowClan cats and chill their hearts."

"So many Clans!" Firepaw exclaimed.

"You see now why prey is so precious," meowed Lionheart. "Why we must fight to protect what little we have."

"But that seems foolish! Why can't the Clans work together and share their hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?" Firepaw suggested boldly.

A shocked silence greeted his words.

Spiritpaw quickly replied before Tigerclaw could. "Because not all cats have the same methods of leading and surviving. This way is better because the Clans still do technically share the forest, and have it split up so that they aren't killing each other over disagreements most of the time. Each of the clans obviously have strengths that make them best suited to the part of the forest they live in, and old traditions make these Clans who they are. If you take that away, you strip away their identity that they take pride in having."

Firepaw seemed to understand.

Tigerclaw spoke next. "That was treacherous thinking, kittypet." he snapped at Firepaw.

"Don't be too fierce, Tigerclaw," warned Lionheart. "The ways of the Clans are new to these apprentices. Though young Spiritpaw seems to catch on very quickly." He looked at Firepaw. "You speak from your heart, young Firepaw. This will make you a strong warrior one day."

Tigerclaw growled. "Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack."

The two young cats glared at him angrily for that remark.

Lionheart glanced briefly at Tigerclaw before he continued. "The four Clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. Here"-he bent his head toward the four mighty oaks below- "is where they meet. The truce lasts for as long as the moon is at its fullest."

"Then there must be a meeting very soon?" Firepaw suggested.

"Indeed there is!" answered Lionheart, sounding impressed.

"Tonight, in fact. The Gatherings are very important because they allow the Clans to come together in peace for one night. But you must understand that longer alliances bring more trouble than they're worth."

"It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong." Tigerclaw meowed in agreement. "If you weaken that loyalty, you weaken our chances of survival."

Firepaw nodded. "I understand," he mewed.

"Come on," meowed Lionheart, standing up. "Let's keep moving."

They paced along the ridge of the valley where Fourtrees stood. Now they were heading away from the sun as it began to sink in the afternoon sky. They crossed the stream at a place where it was narrow enough to leap over in one jump.

Spiritpaw sniffed the air. He smelt a new cat scent, and realized it must be ShadowClan, the only Clan they hadn't yet encountered.

"Which Clan is that?" Firepaw asked.

"ShadowClan," answered Tigerclaw grimly. "We are traveling along their border. Keep your wits about you, you two. Fresher scents mean that a ShadowClan patrol is in the area."

As Firepaw nodded, they heard a new noise. Firepaw stiffened, but the other cats kept up their pace, heading straight for the ominous rumbling.

"What's that?" Firepaw called, trotting to catch up with them.

"You'll see in a moment," Lionheart replied.

They peered through the trees ahead. They seemed to be getting thinner, letting in a broad band of sunlight. "Are we at the edge of the woods?" Firepaw asked yet another question. Then he stopped again and sniffed. Spiritpaw looked at him in exasperation. The rumbling was getting louder, a ceaseless roar that made the ground tremble and ached in Firepaw's ears.

"This is the Thunderpath," meowed Tigerclaw.

Spiritpaw and Firepaw followed as Lionheart led them toward the edge of the forest. Then he sat down and all five cats looked out.

They could see a gray path like a river, cutting its way through the forest. The hard gray stone stretched ahead of him so far that the trees on the other side seemed blurred and tiny. Firepaw shuddered beside Spiritpaw at the bitter smell that rose from the path.

Next moment Firepaw leapt back, his fur bristling, as a gigantic monster roared past. The branches of the trees on either side flapped madly in the wind that chased the speeding monster. Firepaw stared around at the other cats, his eyes wide, unable to speak. They had seen paths like this before near their old Twoleg home, but never this wide, nor with monsters so swift and fierce.

"Scared me too the first time," remarked Graypaw. "But at least it helps keep ShadowClan warriors from crossing into our territory. The Thunderpath runs for many pawsteps along our boundary line. And don't worry; those monsters never seem to leave the Thunderpath. You'll be fine as long as you don't go too near."

"Actually, that isn't true. These cars, not monsters, could leave the road at any time for various reasons. The most likely cause would be the person driving it losing control and swerving off the road. In which case the car would likely be destroyed and the person killed. Best not to trust that all drivers will stay on the road like they're supposed to." Spiritpaw informed them. They other cats all stared at him like he just grew a second head.

"How do you know all this?" Lionheart asked.

"I paid enough attention to them when I lived with them to understand their language." he lied. Even Firepaw was staring a little.

Lionheart shook himself a bit as Tigerclaw watched Spiritpaw with narrowed eyes. "It's time we returned to camp," he meowed. "You have seen all our boundaries now. But we'll avoid Snakerocks, even though the way around is longer. An untrained apprentice would be easy prey for an adder, and I expect you are both getting tired."

Spiritpaw gave a grateful sigh of relief. As they padded back towards the camp, he heard a slight scuttling sound in the undergrowth. He turned away from the other cats and crouched down, listening for it again. He then caught sight of a small vole, and saw that it hadn't noticed him yet. He crept up on it slowly, his ghost powers allowing him to pull his weight off his paws more than a normal cat could. As soon as he was close, he pounced on the unsuspecting vole and snapped its neck with a swift bite.

The other cats raced back with their fur bristling, having heard the scuffling of Spiritpaw hitting the ground. He sat up with the vole clamped tight in his jaws. "Good catch!" Lionheart congratulated. Graypaw and Firepaw both had their jaws hanging open. Spiritpaw puffed out his chest a little.

* * *

The dewy scents of evening filled the air as they made their way through the gorse entrance into the ThunderClan camp. Fresh-kill was waiting for them. Spiritpaw, however, nudged Firepaw and offered to share his vole with him. Graypaw went to take his share from the pile that lay in a shady part of the clearing and carried it to the tree stump outside their quarters.

Dustpaw and Sandpaw were already there, munching hungrily.

"Hi, there, kittypets," mewed Dustpaw, narrowing his eyes scornfully at them. "Enjoy the food we caught for you."

"Who knows, you might even learn to catch your own one day!" sneered Sandpaw.

"If you really need to know, I caught this vole myself thank you very much. So don't you worry your pitiful jealous hide about feeding us." Spiritpaw spat at her. She flinched back in surprise at the sudden hostility from the black cat.

"Are you two still on hunting duty?" asked Graypaw innocently. "Never mind. We've been patrolling our territory borders. You'll be glad to know all is safe."

"I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you three coming!" yowled Dustpaw.

"They didn't even dare show their faces," retorted Graypaw, unable to hide his anger.

"Well, we'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering." mewed Sandpaw.

"Are you going?" Firepaw blurted out, impressed in spite of the apprentices' hostility.

"Of course," replied Dustpaw loftily. "It's a great honor, you know. But don't worry; we'll tell you all about it in the morning."

"Don't bother," Spiritpaw hissed at them. "Anything a pair of disgusting, prejudiced cats like you have to report isn't worth hearing." he finished eating his portion of the vole and brushed past the two cats roughly towards their den. He didn't feel even slightly sorry as his tail smacked Dustpaw in the face.

* * *

Firepaw's POV

"What's his problem?" Sandpaw asked with a scowl.

"I think we should be asking you that…." Firepaw muttered. Sandpaw didn't seem to hear him.

A loud call from Bluestar made Firepaw look up. He watched several of the Clan warriors and elders gather in the clearing. It was time for the Clan party to leave for the Gathering. Dustpaw and Sandpaw leapt to their feet and trotted off to join the other cats.

"Bye, you two," called Sandpaw over her shoulder. "Have a nice, quiet evening!"

The assembled cats stalked out of the camp entrance in single file, with Bluestar at the head. Her fur glowed like silver in the moonlight, and she looked calm and confident as she led her Clan to the brief truce between old enemies.

"Have you ever been to a gathering?" Firepaw asked Graypaw wistfully.

"Not yet," replied Graypaw, crunching loudly on a mouse bone. "But it won't be long now; just you wait. All the apprentices get to go sometime."

The two apprentices ate the rest of their meal in silence.

When they had finished,Graypaw wandered over to Firepaw and began to groom his head. Together they washed, sharing tongues as Firepaw had seen the other cats do when he first arrived. Then, tired after the long trek, they pushed their way into their den. They settled down in their nests and quickly fell asleep. Firepaw was glad to be back with his brother in the nest and pressed close against him in his sleep.

* * *

Spiritpaw's POV

The following morning, Graypaw and the two brothers arrived early at the sandy hollow. They had crept out before Sandpaw and Dustpaw woke. Spiritpaw knew that his brother was eager to hear about the Gathering, but Graypaw had dragged them away. "You'll hear all about it later, if I know those two," he had mewed.

It promised to be another warm day. And this time Ravenpaw came to join them. Thanks to Spottedleaf, his wound was healing well.

Graypaw played around, scooping leaves into the air and leaping after them. Firepaw and Spiritpaw watched, their tails twitching with amusement. Ravenpaw sat quietly at one side of the hollow, looking tense and unhappy.

"Cheer up, Ravenpaw!" called Graypaw. "I know you don't like training, but you're not usually this miserable!"

The scents of Lionheart and Tigerclaw warned the apprentices of their approach, and Ravenpaw mewed hastily, "I suppose I'm just worried about my shoulder getting hurt again."

At that moment, Tigerclaw emerged from the bushes, closely followed by Lionheart.

"Warriors should suffer their pain silently," growled Tigerclaw. He looked Ravenpaw straight in the eye. "you need to learn to hold your tongue."

Ravenpaw flinched and dropped his eyes to the ground.

Spiritpaw held back a sharp snarl.

"Tigerclaw's a bit grumpy today," Graypaw whispered to them.

Lionheart glanced at his apprentice sternly and announced, "Today we are going to practice stalking. Now, there is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me why?"

Spiritpaw thought for a moment and so did Firepaw. Ravenpaw seemed to have taken Tigerclaw's comment to heart and was holding his tongue.

"Come on!" snorted Tigerclaw impatiently.

It was Graypaw who answered; "Because a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground before he even smells you."

"Exactly, Graypaw! So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice?"

"Step lightly?" Firepaw suggested.

Lionheart looked approvingly at him. "Quite right, Firepaw. You must take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Let's try it!"

The youngest apprentices watched as Graypaw and Ravenpaw immediately dropped into a stalking crouch.

"Nicely done, Graypaw!" meowed Lionheart as the two apprentices began to move forward stealthily.

"Keep your rear down, Ravenpaw, you look like a duck!" spat Tigerclaw. "Now you try it, Firepaw"

Firepaw crouched down first and began to creep across the forest floor. Spiritpaw cringed as his brother tried to move as stealthily as he could and failed miserably at it.

"Well, it's obvious you've known nothing but softness!" growled Tigerclaw. "You stalk like a lumbering kittypet! Do you think dinner is going to come and lie down in your food dish and wait to be eaten?"

Firepaw sat up quickly as Tigerclaw spoke, a little taken aback by his harsh words. He listened carefully to the warrior, determined to get everything right.

"His pace and forward movement will come later, but his crouch is perfectly balanced." Lionheart pointed out mildly.

"Which is better than Ravenpaw, I suppose," complained Tigerclaw. He cast a scornful look at the black cat. "Even after two moons of training, you're still putting all your weight on your left side."

Ravenpaw looked even more dejected, and Firepaw couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "His injury is bothering him, that's all!"

Tigerclaw whipped his head around and glared at Firepaw. "Injuries are a fact of life. He should be able to adapt. Even you, Firepaw, have learned something this morning. If Ravenpaw picked up things as quickly as you, he'd be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment. Imagine being shown up by a kittypet!" he spat angrily at his apprentice.

Spiritpaw noticed that Firepaw couldn't meet Ravenpaw's eyes, and was now looking down at his paws.

"Well, I'm more lopsided than a one-legged badger," mewed Graypaw, breaking off from his careful stalking to stagger comically across the clearing. "I think I'll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just wander up to them and sit on them till they surrender.

"Concentrate, young Graypaw. This is no time for your jokes!" meowed Lionheart sternly. "Spiritpaw, why don't you try the crouch now as well, and then we can try to stalk for real."

All four apprentices looked up brightly.

Spiritpaw quickly dropped into his hunter's crouch and began to move forward. His powers allowed him to glide forward without making any sound at all. Tigerclaw and Lionheart watched with approving nods.

"That was very good, Spiritpaw. Especially for being so new to the forest." Lionheart complimented.

Lionheart then turned to all the apprentices. "I want each one of you to try catching real prey," he mowed. "Ravenpaw, you look beside the Owltree. Graypaw, there might be something in that big bramble patch over there. Firepaw, follow the rabbit track over that rise, you'll find the dry bed of a winder stream. You may find something there. Spiritpaw, you go and check near the Old Sycamore."

The four apprentices bounded away, even Ravenpaw finding some extra energy for this challenge.

Spiritpaw felt his nerves going wild as he headed toward the old tree. Once there, he looked up and caught sight of a squirrel nibbling on a nut on one of the topmost branches. 'There's no way I'll be able to climb this tree without making a sound. However…. I think I know another way.' Spiritpaw grinned and decided to try for the first time since he was reborn to transform. He looked around before crouching down a bit with his paws spread out "I'm going ghost!" he whispered. Two halo like rings split him in the middle and separated around his body. Some of the fur on his paws, head, ears, and tail turned white and his eyes turned eerie green. A white ethereal glow was also being emitted from his body.

Spiritpaw grinned to himself and floated up to where the squirrel was, making himself invisible on the way up. He glided over to the creature slowly from behind and landed silently on the branch. He then turned visible and began to stalk up on the creature slowly. As soon as he got close enough he shot toward it and snapped its spine. He sat up with the fat squirrel dangling from his jaws and looked down at the ground. He could hear more squirrels in the tree, but couldn't leave this one on the branch. He took a deep breath and leapt from the branch. He felt the air buffeting his fur before he hit the ground with a soft thud. He dug up a small hole and dropped the squirrel into it before going back up to the top branches.

* * *

Spiritpaw continued to hunt until he decided he had caught plenty of fresh-kill for the day. He didn't want to catch too much, or he knew he would damage the ecosystem. He went over to where he had buried all of his fresh-kill and frowned. He couldn't carry it all back at once with just his teeth, and he also didn't want to make several trips or use his powers. He then got a good idea and flew back up. He pulled three of the huge leaves from the tree and flew back down.

He turned back to his mortal form and put the three leaves together on the ground. After doing that he moved all the fresh-kill onto them. Maneuvering carefully, he grabbed both ends in his teeth and lifted the heavy load up. He then began to head back with his tail held high to the hollow where Tigerclaw and Lionheart waited. He was very pleased with the amount of fresh-kill he had caught that day. He knew his skills would be needed even more come winter.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own danny phantom or warrior cats

* * *

Early-morning sunlight streamed down onto the forest as Spiritpaw darted through the trees. Two moons had passed since he and his brother had begun their training. They felt at ease in this environment now. Their senses had been awoken and educated in the ways of the woods.

They had both been sent on hunting duty, but had split up a little to cover more ground. Spiritpaw padded along the side of the thunderpath to see if anything had wandered by and to put new scent markers.

He flicked his ears as he heard a scuffling noise. A mouse. He turned to see it sitting on a tree stump, mindlessly munching on a nut. He got into a hunter's crouch and stalked forward. He lunged and caught it in his jaws before snapping its neck. It was a plump one.

He was about to bury it when the scent of ShadowClan hit his nose. He turned back to the thunderpath. His eyes narrowed at first when he noticed a ShadowClan queen, but then widened when he noticed a kit dangling from her jaws. The queen darted across the thunderpath to ThunderClan territory. He set the mouse down. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" he asked calmly. Surely there was a reason a queen was out here with a kit.

The queen looked horrible. She was covered in claw marks and didn't look as though she'd make it much further. She gave Spiritpaw a pleading look. "Please. Please take my kit. Take her to safety in ThunderClan. My leader…. Brokentail… has…" she didn't manage to say anything else before crumbling down to the forest floor at his feet. The kit that had been dangling in her jaws mewled pitifully. Spiritpaw nudged the queen. She didn't respond to his prodding. Spiritpaw could already smell death coming from her fur. He did the only thing he could think of and dug a hole near the base of the tree. He dragged the queen over to it and buried her. He then came back to the kit. 'What am I going to do?' he thought. He then saw it's eyes. They were the same color as Sam's.

The little kit looked up at him and mewled again hungrily. It's fur was matted with blood and it looked as though it hadn't eaten properly in a moon. Spiritpaw shook his head. Whatever happened, he needed to take this kit to Spottedleaf immediately.

He looked around before picking the kit up gently by the scruff. He hurried back towards the Thunderclan camp, going as quickly as he could without jostling the starving, injured kit. He burst into camp. Several of the clan cats looked up at him with startled expressions.

"Is that a kit!?" one of the queens wailed.

Spiritpaw set the kit down gently. "Someone get Spottedleaf!" he yowled.

Spottedleaf hurried out and looked horrified at the sight of the tiny kit. She didn't ask any questions. She just picked the kit up by the scruff and hurried to her den. Spiritpaw padded after her.

"Spiritpaw, go out of the camp, find some moss, and soak it in water. Quickly now." she ordered.

Spiritpaw nodded and left as fast as he could to do as he was asked. He went to the closest stream and tore some moss off a tree. He took it to the river and soaked it as much as he could before racing back. He set it beside Spottedleaf.

"Thank you." she flicked her ears gratefully and moved some of it toward the kit. "Lap at this little one. It'll make your throat feel better." she urged.

The kit lapped at the moss reluctantly at first, but then began to lap at it more readily.

Spottedleaf got some goldenrod poultice and rubbed it over the kits wounds.

"Will she survive?" Spiritpaw asked worriedly.

"Yes. Thanks to you getting her here so quickly. Where did you find her?" Spottedleaf asked.

"A queen from ShadowClan came towards me and begged me to take the kit. She died just seconds after asking me to take the kit into ThunderClan. She looked even worse than the kit." he explained.

"That's horrible. I'll tell Bluestar as soon as she gets back. I'll also see if one of the queens will nurse her." Spottedleaf said softly.

"If it's okay, I'd like to take full responsibility for this kit when she's not with the queens. Since I brought her back, it's only right." he offered.

"I'm sure the queens will appreciate that. Now run along for now. This kit needs her rest." Spottedleaf shooed him away.

Spiritpaw lowered his head in acceptance and left to retrieve the mouse he had caught earlier.

* * *

When Spiritpaw returned, he realized he had arrived not far behind Bluestar's patrol. There was murmuring from the other Clans cats. He could see Firepaw and Bluestar leading a rough looking gray she-cat to the Highrock.

He then noticed Spottedleaf emerge from her corner. She must have scented the presence of yet another injured cat in the camp. He watched the crowd part to let the young tortoiseshell through.

The gray cat glared at Spottedleaf and hissed, "I know how to take care of my own wounds. I don't need your help."

Spottedleaf said nothing but nodded respectfully and stepped back.

Spiritpaw padded over to her and set the mouse at her paws. "I brought you this. How is the kit?" he whispered.

"She's doing better now. You don't need to worry. Thank you for the mouse." she whispered back softly.

Some of the cats had been out hunting, and fresh-kill was brought for the returning warriors to eat. They each took some food and carried it away to the nettle patch to eat it. Then the other Clan cats crowded forward to take their own share.

Tigerclaw's yowl sounded impatient. "It's just too dangerous to bring an enemy warrior into the heart of ThunderClan! Now that she knows the camp, even the youngest ShadowClan kit will hear of it. We will have to move."

"Calm down, Tigerclaw," Bluestar purred. "Why should we move? Yellowfang says that she is traveling alone now. There is no reason for ShadowClan to hear of it."

"Do you really believe that? What on earth was that foolish kittypet thinking of?" Tigerclaw spat.

"But think for a moment, Tigerclaw," mewed Bluestar. "Why would the ShadowClan medicine cat choose to leave her Clan? You seem to be afraid that Yellowfang will share our Clan secrets with ShadowClan, but have you thought about how many ShadowClan secrets she might share with us?"

Spiritpaw noticed that Tigerclaw's fur began to flatten. The warrior nodded briefly, and then stalked off to take his share of the fresh-kill.

Bluestar remained where she was. She looked out across the clearing, where some of the younger kits were fighting and tumbling playfully in the dust. Then she stood up and began to walk toward Firepaw.

But Bluestar walked straight past him. She did not even glance at him; her eyes were clouded with unknown distant thoughts. "Frostfur!" she called out as she approached the nursery.

A pure white cat with dark blue eyes slipped out of the brambles. Inside, the noise of mewling grew louder.

"Hush, kits," purred the white cat reassuringly. "I won't be long." Then she turned to her leader. "Yes, Bluestar? What is it?"

"One of our apprentices has seen a fox in the area. Warn the other queens to guard the nursery carefully. And make sure all kits less than six moons stay inside the camp until our warriors have driven it away.

Frostfur nodded. "I will pass on the warning, Bluestar. Thank you." Then she turned and squeezed back into the nursery to quiet the crying kits.

At last Bluestar strode over to the pile of fresh-kill and took her share. A plump wood pigeon had been left for her there. Spiritpaw would've been hungry if watching the ShadowClan queen die at his feet hadn't killed his appetite.

He went over to his den mates and sat down. Graypaw looked over at him.

"Hello, Spiritpaw. How was hunting for you? Why aren't you eating anything?"he asked.

Spiritpaw wrinkled up his nose. "After what I saw today, I think I could go a moon without food."

"What happened?" Ravenpaw asked.

"I'll tell you after Spottedleaf speaks with Bluestar about it." was all he said. He didn't want everyone in the clan to know about the kit just yet.

* * *

Spiritpaw looked up as he noticed Firepaw wandering over to them.

"Has Bluestar mentioned your punishment yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Firepaw replied was about to ask how Spiritpaw's hunting went when he heard Bluestar's call sounding across the clearing.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan."

Most of the warriors had finished eating and, like Graypaw, were busy grooming themselves. They lifted themselves gracefully to their paws and walked over to the Highrock, where Bluestar waited to speak.

"Come on," mewed Graypaw. He leapt up, and the other apprentices of their little group followed him as he scampered over and nudged his way forward into a good position.

"I'm sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today," Bluestar began. "But there is something else you need to know." She glanced down at the raddled she-cat who lay very still beside the Highrock. "Can you hear me from there?" she asked.

"I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" Yellowfang spat in reply.

Bluestar ignored the prisoner's hostile tone and continued. "I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland.

Her words were met with silence. Spiritpaw saw confusion in the faces of the Clan cats.

"Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?" called Smallear hesitantly.

"We can't be sure," Bluestar meowed. "Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan."

A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice. Many of the cats around them stiffened with shock and fury.

Never before had one Clan driven another from its hunting grounds.

"How can WindClan have been driven out?" One-eye croaked hoarsely. "ShadowClan is fierce but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?" she shook her head anxiously, her whiskers trembling.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions." meowed Bluestar. "It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

"Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?" snarled Darkstripe. "After all, she is of ShadowClan!"

"I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share the secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!" growled Yellowfang, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe. The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ears flat, eyes closed to slits, ready for a fight.

"Stop!" yowled Bluestar.

Darkstripe immediately halted in his tracks, even though Yellowfang goaded him on with blazing eyes and a ferocious hiss. 'That's enough!" Bluestar growled. "This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise onward, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan members will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all the kits must stay in the nursery."

The cats below her nodded in agreement.

Bluestar continued. "Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They will need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan."

Spiritpaw saw Dustpaw and Sandpaw exchange a thrilled glance. Graypaw was gazing up at Bluestar, his eyes wide with excitement. Ravenpaw just shuffled his paws anxiously. The black apprentice's eyes showed worry rather than excitement.

Bluestar continued still. "Two young cats have been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching one of them, and giving the other a mentor of his own, I shall speed up the training of all four apprentices." She paused and looked down at her Clan. "I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice. Runningwind will take on Spiritpaw."

Firepaw opened his eyes wide in amazement. Bluestar was to be his mentor?

Beside him, Graypaw gasped, unable to hide his surprise.

"What an honor! It's been moons since Bluestar had an apprentice. Usually she trains only the kits of deputies!"

Then a familiar voice rose from the front of the crowd. It was Tigerclaw. "So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his own Clan?"

"Firepaw is my apprentice now. I shall deal with him," answered Bluestar. She stared into Tigerclaw's fierce eyes for a moment before lifting her head to address the whole Clan once more. "Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages. She is to be treated with respect and courtesy."

"But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang," Darkstripe protested. "We have too many mouths to feed already."

"Yeah!" Graypaw whispered. "And some of them are bigger than others!"

"I don't need anyone to care for me!" spat Yellowfang. "And I'll split open anyone who tries!"

"Friendly, isn't she?" Graypaw murmured.

Firepaw flicked the tip of his tail in silent agreement.

There were muffled meows from the other warriors as they grudgingly recognized the enemy warrior's fighting spirit.

Bluestar ignored the murmuring. "We shall kill two prey with one blow, as it were. Firepaw, as punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be your responsibility to care for Yellowfang. You will hunt for her and tend to her wounds. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt."

"Yes, Bluestar," mewed Firepaw, his head bowed in submission.

Mocking yowls came from Dustpaw and Sandpaw. "Good idea!" hissed Dustpaw. "Firepaw had better be good at cracking fleas!"

"And hunting!" added Sandpaw. "That sack of bones is going to need feeding up!"

"Enough!" Bluestar interrupted them. "I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is his elder. For those reasons alone he should respect her!" She shot a sharp glance at Sandpaw and Dustpaw. "And there is no humiliation in caring for another cat when it is unable to take care of itself. The meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now." With that, she jumped down from the Highrock and marched toward her den.

Lionheart followed her. The other Clan cats began to move away from the Highrock. One or two congratulated Firepaw on being chosen as Bluestar's apprentice; others mockingly wished him luck looking after Yellowfang.

Longtail padded up to Firepaw. The scars the two brother's had given him still showed. The young warrior drew back his whiskers into an ugly snarl. "Well, I hope you'll think twice about bringing strays back into camp next time," he sneered. "Like I said, outsiders will always bring trouble."

"Well at least trouble is better than being a stuck up snob like you!" Spiritpaw hissed. "Leave my brother alone, or I'll give you another scar to show!" he spat.

Longtail scowled at him. "What was that?"

"You heard me." Spiritpaw growled.

Spottedleaf padded up to them after a moment. "Spiritpaw, come with me. We're going to speak with Bluestar now."

Spiritpaw nodded and trailed after her. They waited for Bluestar to finish speaking with her senior warriors.

"You can come in." Bluestar called after her senior warriors left the den.

Spiritpaw followed Spottedleaf inside.

"What did you need?" Bluestar asked.

"Spiritpaw brought back a ShadowClan kit with him." Spottedleaf started.

"What? Why? Where did he get a ShadowClan kit?" she asked.

"I apologize, Bluestar." he then went on to explain what had happened.

"I see. You did well to bring the kit to Spottedleaf." she then turned to the medicine cat.

"How is the kit?"

"She's doing better. She told me her name was Nightpaw. Though she doesn't look any older than three moons old. Too young to be an apprentice. I already asked the queens. Frostfur has agreed to care for her for the time being." Spottedleaf told her.

Bluestar nodded and then looked at Spiritpaw. "I expect you to take responsibility for this kit you've brought to us. You'll be hunting extra until the kit is old enough to train to become a warrior. I'll let Runningwind know."

"Yes, Bluestar. I would be happy to." he dipped his head respectfully.

"You should get some sleep now. Run along." Bluestar dismissed him.

He dipped his head again and left towards the apprentice's den.

"Did you do something to get in trouble too? That's all you kittypets are. Trouble" Dustpaw jeered.

"If I'm trouble, what does that make you?" was all Spiritpaw said as he walked past the brown cat.

"That tongue of yours is going to get you into trouble you know." Dustpaw spat.

"And just who is going to make me shut up? You?" Spiritpaw asked, turning to look at him.

"Maybe." Dustpaw hissed.

Spiritpaw twitched his whiskers in amusement. "Please. You couldn't hurt me even if you tried."

"Why you!" Dustpaw lunged at him and landed on his back. Digging his claws into the black cat's fur. Or at least he thought that was what he was doing. Spiritpaw made part of his body intangible, causing Dustpaw to completely misplace his footing and land on his side in a disoriented heap.

Spiritpaw set a paw on his side to hold him down, leaning over to whisper into his ear. "You see. If this were a real battle, I would've already won." He then stood upright and padded over to his nest, leaving Dustpaw to stare at his retreating form.

He curled up in his nest beside Firepaw and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own warriors or danny phantom

* * *

Spiritpaw woke early the next morning to hear Graypaw telling his brother to go check on Yellowfang. He could feel his stomach growling horribly from skipping his meal last night. He got up and stretched before padding outside.

He picked up a small, plump thrush from the fresh kill pile and ate. Afterward he picked out a squirrel and took it to the nursery where Nightpaw was. He set it down in front of Frostfur.

"Thank you, Spiritpaw." she mewed gratefully.

"No problem. How is Nightpaw this morning?" he asked.

"She's tired. You shouldn't worry about her so much. We know what we're doing." she purred in amusement.

Spiritpaw felt his ears heat up in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to worry so much. I'll see you again this afternoon, Frostfur." With that he left. He missed the confused look he was given for his strange vernacular.

He stepped out of the nursery and looked over to see Firepaw snapping at Yellowfang. Curious, he padded over to them in time to hear what his brother was saying.

"You'd still feel humiliated if I were warrior-born. You'd feel ashamed whether I was a precious she-cat from your own Clan or a wretched Twoleg that had picked you off the ground." Firepaw lashed his tail from side to side. "It's the fact that you need to rely on any cat that you find so humiliating!"

Yellowfang stared at him, her orange eyes very wide.

Firepaw carried on fiercely; "You're just going to have to get used to being cared for until you are well enough to look after yourself, you spiteful old bone bag!"

Spiritpaw was impressed. Maybe he wasn't the only one with a temper after all.

Firepaw stopped as Yellowfang began to make a low, harsh, wheezing sound.

Alarmed, Firepaw took a step toward her. The she-cat was trembling all over and her eyes were narrowed into tiny slits. Was she having some kind of fit?

"Look, I didn't mean..." he began, before realizing that she was laughing!

"Mr-ow, ow-ow," she mewled, a purr rumbling up from deep inside her chest.

Spiritpaw tilted his head a little in confusion.

"You have spirit, kittypet," Yellowfang croaked, stopping at last. "Now, I'm tired and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on this wound. Go and find that pretty little medicine cat of yours and ask her for some herbs. I think you'll find a goldenrod poultice would help. And, while you're at it, I wouldn't mind a few poppy seeds to chew on. The pain is killing me!"

Spiritpaw watched as Firepaw raced away before looking at the old medicine cat. Deciding his brother had it handled, he went to find Runningwind, who was sharing a meal with Mousefur.

Runningwind looked up at him. "Hello, Spiritpaw. Heard you got put on hunting duty."

Spiritpaw nodded.

Runningwind stood up. "Lionheart. Mind if I lead a hunting patrol?"

"I'll come with you." Lionheart meowed. "Spiritpaw, could you fetch Graypaw?"

"Yes." Spiritpaw left to the apprentice's den. Graypaw was stretched out in his nest. "We're going hunting." he mewed.

"I want to sleep a little longer.." Graypaw mumbled.

"Lionheart said to come get you." Spiritpaw stated. Prodding him in the side with a paw.

"Alright! Alright!" Graypaw swatted his paw away. He got up and shook his fur out.

Tigerclaw peeked into the den. "Take Ravenpaw with you as well. He could use the practice."

Ravenpaw padded out behind Graypaw.

They headed back to where Lionheart and Runningwind were waiting. Firepaw ran over to them quickly, breathing hard. "I have to hunt for Yellowfang. Is it okay if I join you?"

"Of course." Lionheart flicked his tail in agreement.

"I'll come too." Mousefur volunteered.

"Lets go." Runningwind led the way out. The other cats followed.

Spiritpaw raced after his mentor. "Where will we hunt?"

"How about near the Sunningrocks? We can keep an eye out for RiverClan warriors while we're there." Runningwind suggested. The other cats agreed.

They headed towards the Sunningrocks and began to hunt. It didn't take long for Spiritpaw's enhanced senses to pick out the sound of scraping in the cracks of the rocks. He stalked forward and saw a small nest of baby mice in a hollow in the side of the rock. He blocked their way out and reached a paw inside. He hooked them all up by their tails and grasped the tails with his teeth. Unable to kill them all in one blow, he carried them over to his Clan mates.

Runningwind gave him an approving nod. "Well done, Spiritpaw. That's a lot of mice!" he helped Spiritpaw to kill them so they wouldn't run away.

Firepaw came over with a plump finch in his jaws.

They continued to hunt until sunhigh.

Spiritpaw looked up when he heard a loud screeching noise.

"Hawk! Find shelter!" Lionheart ordered.

The cats made for some nearby brush to hide in. Spiritpaw didn't move, staring up at it.

"Spiritpaw!" Runningwind called to him.

Spiritpaw narrowed his eyes as the hawk made a dive for him. He used his ghost powers to move himself out of the way and swiped at its wing with his claws. The hawk screeched angrily as he sliced through the wing. He avoided it's beak and lunged forward, giving it a swift bite to the throat. The hawk fought in his grip for a few moments before falling limp.

He looked up at the others with the hawk hanging from his jaws.

Lionheart stalked back out. "You did well, Spiritpaw, but next time don't ignore orders." he scolded.

Spiritpaw nodded, letting go of the hawk. "Sorry."

"Lets head back. We have enough for now." Lionheart ordered.

The cats collected their prey, with Spiritpaw collecting the hawk he'd caught. They returned to camp. Several cats turned to stare at the hawk that Spiritpaw was carrying.

"Nice catch!" Smallear congratulated.

Spiritpaw heaved the large bird onto the fresh kill pile. He picked up a rabbit and took it to Frostfur.

The queen took the rabbit from him gratefully. "Thank you, Spiritpaw."

Spiritpaw lowered his head to look at Nightpaw. "How are you doing?"

"I'm feeling much better." the kit mewed at him.

"I'm glad to hear it." he purred.

She suddenly pounced on him and landed squarely on his shoulders.

"Woah!" Spiritpaw laughed and let his legs buckle beneath him.

Frostfur's whiskers twitched as she watched them.

Her two other kits pounced on Spiritpaw from behind.

The other queens were just as amused.

* * *

Firepaw's POV

The sun had risen three times since Yellowfang had entered the camp. Firepaw woke early and nudged the other three apprentices who slept near him. Spiritpaw stretched and looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"Wake up," Firepaw mewed. "Or you'll all be late for training."

Graypaw lifted his head sleepily and growled in reluctant agreement.

Firepaw prodded Ravenpaw.

The black cat opened his eyes immediately and leapt to his feet. "What is it?" he mewed, looking around wildly.

"Calm down, Ravenpaw. It's time for training soon." Firepaw soothed.

Spiritpaw had sat up and was now grooming his fur.

Dustpaw and Sandpaw began to stir too, in their mossy nests on the far side of the den. Firepaw stood up and pushed his way out of the ferns.

The morning was warm. Firepaw could see a deep blue sky through the leaves and branches that overhung the camp. Today, however, a heavy dew glistened on the fern fronds and sparkled on the grass. Firepaw sniffed the air. Greenleaf was drawing to a close, and soon it would start to feel colder.

He laid down and rolled in the earth beside the tree stump, stretching his legs and tipping his head back to rub it on the cool ground. Then he flipped over onto his side, and looked across the clearing to see if Yellowfang was awake yet. She had been given a resting place at the other end of the fallen tree where the elders gathered to eat. Her nest lay tucked against its mossy trunk, out of hearing of the elders, but in full view of the warriors' den across the clearing. Firepaw could just see a mound of pale gray fur, rising and falling in time to a gentle rumble of sleep.

Graypaw trotted out of the den behind him, followed by all of the other apprentices. Ravenpaw appeared last, with a nervous glance around the clearing before he emerged fully into the open.

"Another day looking after that mangy old fleabag eh, Firepaw?" mewed Dustpaw. "I bet you wish you were out training with us."

Firepaw sat up and shook the dust from his fur. He wasn't going to let himself get annoyed by Dustpaw's taunts. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Spiritpaw giving Dustpaw a rather nasty look.

"Perhaps she thinks a kittypet is better off staying in camp, tending to the sick." mewed Sandpaw rudely, tossing her sleek ginger head and throwing him a scornful look.

"Or maybe she thinks Firepaw is the only cat in this camp with a shred of compassion for others, you mangy fleabag." Spiritpaw snarled at her. She snapped her head back to glare at him, and stepped back at the flash of his teeth he was showing her. "Take your piece of fox dung mate with you and get out of here!" he spat at her. She raced away with Dustpaw at her heels.

"Firepaw, you should really stop letting them talk to you like that. They aren't better than you by a long shot. There's absolutely no excuse for the way they treat you. A cat is a cat, no matter where they're born." Spiritpaw touched his tail tip to Firepaw's shoulder.

"Thank you. However, I don't really think you should get so mad at them. They'll warm up to us eventually." Firepaw mewed.

Spiritpaw shook his head. "They're bullies, Firepaw. They don't change easily. They get a rise out of hurting those weaker than them."

Graypaw yawned.

"Anyways, we should get going before our mentors get angry." he started to head out.

Firepaw let out a dejected sigh and looked at his best friend. "Where will you be training today?"

"Lionheart's taking me to the Great Sycamore," mewed Graypaw, "to practice my climbing. I'd best go. He'll be waiting."

"I'll come with you to the top of the ravine," mewed Firepaw. "I have to catch breakfast for Yellowfang. Coming Ravenpaw? Tigerclaw must have something planned for you."

Ravenpaw sighed and nodded, then followed Graypaw and Firepaw as they trotted out of the camp. Even though his injury was completely healed, he still seemed to have little enthusiasm for warrior training.

* * *

Spiritpaw's POV

Spiritpaw was still bristling by the time they left the camp and made it to the sandy hollow. Once there, he saw that Runningwind was waiting for him.

"We'll be practicing battle moves. " he told Spiritpaw, who nodded eagerly.

* * *

After learning several new battle techniques, Runningwind had Spiritpaw practicing them. By now, Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw had joined them.

"Ravenpaw. I want you and Spiritpaw to practice your battle moves on each other." Tigerclaw ordered, getting an approving nod from Runningwind.

Ravenpaw was shivering a little.

Spiritpaw frowned a little.

"Now, Ravenpaw!" Tigerclaw growled.

Finally, Ravenpaw lunged at Spiritpaw with his claws sheathed. He swiped his paws at the other warrior's face. Spiritpaw ducked under his paws and raked his paw across Ravenpaw's side. Ravenpaw turned and went to swipe at Spiritpaw but the other cat was suddenly gone.

He looked around wildly only to suddenly feel weight on his back. Spiritpaw held him down into the sand.

"That's enough." Runningwind stopped them. Spiritpaw stepped off of Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw. That fight couldn't have been more embarrassing. Imagine losing so easily to a kittypet!" he hissed.

Spiritpaw glared at the dark tabby, his ears flattening.

"Do it again." Tigerclaw growled.

They practice battled several more times before being shooed away to go hunt. Ravenpaw was a shivering mess, though he calmed down as they moved through the forest. On their way into the forest, they crossed paths with Graypaw and joined up with him for hunting.

They made it to the stream and looked down to see none other than Firepaw standing belly deep in the water.

"What are you doing in there?" Graypaw and Ravenpaw were standing looking at him as if he were mad.

"Mouse bile." Firepaw grimaced. "Don't ask! Where are your mentors?"

"They've gone to join the next patrol," answered Graypaw. "They ordered us to spend the rest of the afternoon hunting."

"Halftail told me the same thing," Firepaw mewed, flinching as a chilly current of water rushed around his paws.

"Everyone's busy back at camp. You'd think we were about to be attacked at any moment." He climbed up onto the bank, dripping.

"Who says we won't be?" mewed Ravenpaw, his eyes flickering from side to side as if he expected an enemy patrol to leap out of the bushes at any time.

Firepaw looked at the heap of fresh-kill that was piled beside the three apprentices. "Looks like you've done all right today," he mewed.

"Yeah," mewed Graypaw proudly.

"And we've still got the rest of the afternoon to hunt. Do you want to join us?"

"You bet!" Firepaw purred. He gave himself a final shake, then bounded into the undergrowth.

"Actually, I have something I need to do." Spiritpaw mewed. "If I don't make it back in time and anyone asks where I went, tell them I decided to stay out hunting overnight to see if more prey would come out at dark.

"Alright. See you later, Spiritpaw." Firepaw called as the black cat bounded away.

Spiritpaw made it as far away as he could. He wanted to practice his ghost abilities, so he needed to find a safe place. He also wanted to check up on their siblings and friends. Something he could only accomplish alone.

"I'm going ghost." he said to himself and transformed. "I should consider a name for myself in this form…"

He spent several moments thinking up a name. "I got it. I'll call myself Phantompaw."

He glided through the air. "Oh how I've missed this!" he shouted. He flipped himself through the air with a 'whoop!'. He turned himself invisible and landed in his old garden first. He quickly turned himself back to normal and bounded over the fence into Smudge's old garden. "Smudge!" he called.

A plump black and white cat came out of the cat flap hesitantly. "Who's there?"

"It's me. Spirit." Spiritpaw called.

Smudge looked up at him. "Spirit!" the cat quickly bounded over to him. "Are you okay? I haven't seen you since you and Rusty went into the forest! I feared the forest cats had gotten you both!"

"No. We joined the forest cats. I just came to visit. I thought it would be nice to tell you where we went. We did kinda up and leave without saying goodbye. If things had gone better I'm sure we would've come back to at least do that much." Spiritpaw explained.

"What happened?" Smudge asked.

"I stood up to face a fox and got myself hurt. The forest cats helped me get better." Spiritpaw told him.

"Why didn't Rusty come with you?"

"We aren't actually supposed to visit house cats. I'm better at sneaking away than Firepaw. That's his new name. He wouldn't be able to see you as easily. My own new name is Spiritpaw."

"Thank you for coming to see me. You better go now. I don't want you to get in trouble." Smudge nudged his shoulder. "It was nice to know that you're doing well."

"It was a pleasure!" Spiritpaw flicked his tail and bounded over the fence to where he knew he would find his mother. He was greeted with the pleasant surprise of seeing his mother with his other four siblings. A reunion maybe? He bounded down into the garden.

"Mother?" he asked carefully.

The older she-cat turned around to look at him.

"Spirit!" she rushed over to him. "Where have you and Rusty been?! I've looked everywhere for you two! Smudge told us you went into the forest and never came back!"

"Well. That would be true…" Spiritpaw admitted. "We didn't come back. I'm not supposed to be back. But I snuck away to see how my family was." he mewed.

"Did you join the forest cats?" she asked.

Spiritpaw nodded.

"You're both just like your father…" she murmured softly.

"What's the forest like?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Well. We have to hunt for our food and we live outdoors. We have to fight for our territory. Right now, Firepaw and I are apprentices."

"Is Firepaw Rusty's new name?" Nutmeg ask.

"Yes. Mine is Spiritpaw." Spiritpaw told her.

"I wish I could be a forest cat…." Filou mused. "Being a house cat is so boring."

Spiritpaw laughed a little.

"I'm glad that you have started to really live your life." Luna mewed to her brother.

"Well. I still protect Firepaw to the best of my ability. He would be angry if I never let him fight for himself though." he admitted.

"Will you be okay when winter comes?" Princess fretted.

"I'm sure I'll be okay. Don't worry about me. Firepaw and I have a good place in ThunderClan." he told her.

"I have one more stop to make before I head home. Could you tell me where Socks, Ruby, and Quince live?" Spiritpaw asked.

Nutmeg nodded. "Yes." she then gave him directions to Quince's garden. "Will you visit us again, Spiritpaw?"

"Of course. I may be a clan cat now. But that won't stop me from visiting. Though my visits may be very spaced out. Clan life is busy."

"I understand. Please be careful, Spiritpaw, and tell your brother we wish him well too."

"Okay!" Spiritpaw nuzzled them each before leaving towards Quince's home.

He looked around. "Quince?" he looked around. The garden was quiet. Too quiet. He didn't like it at all.

He sniffed around the garden. "Quince? It's me. Spirit." he called again. There was no response. He looked up as he heard the door creak open. He quickly hid under one of the bushes. He watched one of the humans set an old cat on the ground. They then closed the door behind them. The cat was in horrible condition.

Spirit slinked out from under the bush. "Quince?" he asked gently.

The cat looked at him with a startled expression. Then she slowly recognized his scent. "You're one of Nutmeg's kits."

"Yea. I came to check on you and my half siblings." he mewed.

She looked down. I don't know where your siblings are. Their housefolk up and left. I haven't seen them since they told me their housefolk left them behind. She sat down, staring at the ground.

"I could find them for you. I could bring them back." Spiritpaw offered.

"No. Don't. Don't bring them here. They don't need to see me like this." the she-cat managed to wiggled her head out of her collar. "Please. Take this to my kits if you find them." she passed it to him.

Spiritpaw recognized the look in her eyes. It was the look of someone that was wasting away from depression. "Okay, Quince. I will do this for you." he took the collar in his mouth and cast a sideways glance at her. She was now hunched over, not looking at him. He turned away and bounded over the fence. He remembered his half-siblings were afraid of the forest and didn't know how to hunt for themselves. He started padding in the direction of the city. If there was any place they could've gone, that would likely be it.

He looked around at all the strange cats as he kept going. They looked as though they'd tear each other's throats out over food at any moment. He blinked as he caught sight of two cats. One was a light-gray she-cat and the other was a black tom with a white chest, paws, muzzle, and tail tip. 'Socks and Ruby' he rushed towards them.

They looked up at him and their eyes widened in surprise. "Spirit? What are you doing here?" Socks asked.

Spiritpaw set the collar down. "Looking for you. You look terrible." he mewed.

"Our housefolk moved and left us behind." Ruby told him sadly.

"That's disgusting! How could they!" he spat in anger.

"What is that you have with you?" Socks asked weakly.

"...It's your mother's collar. She asked me to give it to you if I could find you." he mewed.

Socks frowned sadly. "I see. Well. We're going to see if our brother really is living here. We were going to ask him to show us how to hunt for ourselves. Would you come with us? Bring that collar with you. If any cat deserves to have it…. It's him."

Spiritpaw nodded. "Sure. I'll come with you."

He followed his older half-siblings towards two larger cats.

"We're looking for Scourge. Would you please let us see him? He's our littermate." Ruby asked desperately.

The large cats looked at each other for a moment before leaving. After a moment they come back and order them to follow. They see a small black cat with a collar stabbed through it. He was bent over a box of chicken.

Socks and Ruby go first. Spiritpaw stays out of sight for the time being.

"So it's true! Tiny - I mean, Scourge - our housefolk moved away and abandoned us." Ruby told him.

"We don't know how to get food. Will you help us? Please?" Socks asked.

Scourge stared at them for a moment before he spoke. "Why should I? My own cats barely have enough to eat. It's not my problem if you're too stupid and weak to feed yourselves."

"But… but Scourge…! We're your littermates! Doesn't blood mean anything?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yes. Blood is everything. But the only blood I'm interested in flows from my enemies. Look around you! These cats are bathed in blood. It soaks their fur and laps at their paws. This is why we survive! We are BLOODCLAN!" Scourge declared.

He allows the two cats to eat. Then he notices Spiritpaw. "Who are you?" he growled.

Spiritpaw stepped forward.

Scourge's eyes widened slightly as he noted how similar they looked. Though the shocked expression disappeared almost as quickly as it came.

Spiritpaw set the collar down. "My name is Spiritpaw."

"A forest cat…." Scourge noted.

"Yes. I'm your half-brother. I was asked to bring this to you by a cat named Quince." he set the collar down before Scourge.

Scourge stared at it for a few moments. "Why? Why would she ask you to bring that to me?"

"She's depressed. Dying, I think." Spiritpaw told him.

"Why are you with these two?" Scourge asked him.

"I was looking for them as well for Quince. I won't trouble you any further, Scourge. I can see that you don't like to be bothered. Though I am grateful to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Spiritpaw bowed his head slightly to his half brother.

"No. You're fine. You've done nothing to earn my scorn, Spiritpaw. It is those two who must leave." he glared at his siblings. "Brick. Bone. Escort those two away. They are not welcome in BloodClan territory."

Spiritpaw frowned and looked back at them. "Go back to the neighborhood! I'll come back later and help you." he called. He would've been angry if he hadn't heard from them what they had done to their brother. He knew that Scourge had good reason to hate them.

Ruby and Socks nodded dejectedly as they were escorted out.

* * *

Scourge's POV

Scourge pulled his attention back. "Did they harm you at all?" he finally asked.

"No. Not at all. Why?" he asked in confusion.

"They aren't good cats. Now. You said you were a forest cat. Which Clan?" 'Maybe I can change him over to my side. He isn't like Socks and Ruby. That much is obvious. He's still young. He could become great at my side. I could show him what it is to be BloodClan. And he may be invaluable in my vengence against Tigerpaw.'

"I'm from ThunderClan." he explained.

Scourge grimmaced. 'He's in the same Clan.'

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Tell me, Spiritpaw. What would you say if I offered for you to join BloodClan?" Scourge asked, towering over him a little.

Spiritpaw looked at him straight. "I would have to decline. Not that the offer isn't appreciated, Scourge, and I would love to join you. But I can't just ditch my littermate, Firepaw. He needs me too. He's done nothing to deserve that." 'Protective…'

"And if I offered for both of you to join me?"

"Then I would have to think about it honestly, ask my brother's opinion on the matter, and go from there. As well as someone else that I'm currently looking after. She's too young to travel now, though." Spiritpaw told him honestly.

"I see. You don't have to decide now, little brother. I have another offer for you. I will train you as my apprentice whenever you come to visit me." his voice was slightly icy. "And if you make the decision to join BloodClan, know that you will have made the right choice. You will rule at my side as a side ruler to this Clan. And you will have all the power you could ever ask for. All the power to protect your brother. I can see that is what you find important. You would never have to worry about losing them again."

He could tell that he'd struck a cord in Spiritpaw. The young cat hesitated for a moment before he answered. "I-... I accept your offer." he finally said and bowed his head. "I would be honored to learn from my older brother."

"Now run along, Spiritpaw. I expect to see you again whenever you have a chance to get away." Scourge said calmly.

"Yes Scourge." he mewed and left.

Scourge went to tell his guards that his younger brother would be welcome in BloodClan territory and that any cat who harmed him would simultaneously sign their death warrant."

* * *

Spiritpaw's POV

Spiritpaw went to find Socks and Ruby, who were waiting for him at the borderline of the city. They both had their heads down.

"Come with me." Spiritpaw mewed. He led them to a safe place in the forest that was not claimed by any of the Clan cats. He then began teaching them to hunt. "I'll come check on you whenever I can. Will you be alright?"

"I think we will. Thank you, Spiritpaw, for teaching us to survive on our own." Socks thanked him gratefully. Ruby thanked him as well.

Spiritpaw then left. He jumped into the stream not far from his camp and rinsed the different scents from his fur. He loved how cold it felt. He jumped out after a few moments and decided to find his brother to hunt with them for whatever time they had left. He caught them just as they were heading back.

"Sorry I got back so late." he mewed.

"It's alright. What were you doing?" Firepaw asked him.

"I'll tell you later." he responded. "I'll help you carry all this back."

Firepaw nodded gratefully.

Graypaw and Ravenpaw came back. "Glad to see you came back." Graypaw mewed.

"Yea. You won't tell right? I had something really important to do." he said.

"We won't tell anyone." Graypaw promised. The others nodded.

* * *

Firepaw's POV

Firepaw could tell that the other cats back at camp were impressed with the amount of prey the three apprentices had managed to catch during their afternoon hunt. They were welcomed back with high tails and friendly nuzzles. They dumped all of it in the storage hole the elders had dug.

Lionheart, Runningwind, and Tigerclaw had just returned with their patrol as the apprentices finished depositing all the leaf bundles of prey.

"Well done, you four," meowed Lionheart. "I hear you've been busy. The store is completely full. Go ahead and take some back to you den with you. You deserve a feast!"

The four apprentices flicked their tails with delight.

"I hope you've not been neglecting Yellowfang with all this hunting, Firepaw," Tigerclaw growled warningly.

Firepaw shook his head impatiently. He hadn't broken the warrior code this time.

They each took a piece of prey and carried it back to the tree stump. The den was empty.

"Where are Dustpaw and Sandpaw?" asked Ravenpaw.

"They must still be out on patrol," Firepaw guessed.

"Good," meowed Graypaw. "Peace and quiet."

They ate their fill and lay back to wash. The cool evening air as welcome after the heat of the day.

"Hey! Guess what!" mewed Graypaw suddenly. "Ravenpaw managed to squeeze a compliment out of old Tigerclaw this morning!"

"Really?" Firepaw gasped. "What on earth did you do to please Tigerclaw- fly?"

"Well," Ravenpaw began shyly, looking at his paws, "Before I went to train with Spiritpaw for a little bit, I caught a crow."

"How'd you manage that?" Firepaw mewed, impressed.

"It was an old one," Ravenpaw admitted modestly.

"But it was huge," added Graypaw. "Even Tigerclaw couldn't find fault with that! He's been in such a bad mood since Bluestar took you on as her apprentice." He licked his paw thoughtfully for a moment. "Hang on, make that since Lionheart was made deputy."

"He's just worried about ShadowClan and the extra patrols," mewed Ravenpaw hastily. "You should try not to annoy him."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yowl from the other side of the clearing.

"Oh, no." Firepaw groaned, getting to his paws. "I forgot to take Yellowfang her share!"

"You wait here," mewed Graypaw, leaping up. "I'll take her something."

"No, I'd better go," Firepaw protested. "This is my punishment, not yours."

"No one will notice," argued Graypaw. "They're all busy eating. You know me; quiet as a mouse, quick as a fish. Wait here."

Firepaw sat down again, unable to hide his relief. He watched his friend trot away from the tree stump to the pile of fresh-kill.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Spiritpaw commented.

As if he were carrying out orders, Graypaw confidently picked out two of the juiciest looking mice. Quickly he began to pad across the clearing toward Yellowfang.

"Stop, Graypaw!" A loud growl rumbled from the entrance to the warriors' den. Tigerclaw strode out and marched over to Graypaw. "Where are you taking those mice?" he demanded.

The remaining apprentices watched them with wide eyes. Spiritpaw was ready to do something if he needed to.

"Umm..." Graypaw dropped the mice and shuffled his paws uncomfortably.

"Not helping young Firepaw by feeding that greedy traitor over there, are you?"

Spiritpaw watched Graypaw study his paws for a moment. Finally he replied. "I, er, I was just feeling hungry. I was going to take them off and eat them by myself. If I let those three get a look in"-he glanced at his friends-"they'll leave me with nothing but bones and fur."

"Oh, really?" mewed Tigerclaw. "Well, if you're so hungry, you might as well eat them here and now!"

"But-" Graypaw began, looking up at the senior warrior in alarm.

"Now!" growled Tigerclaw.

Graypaw bent his head quickly and began to eat the mice. He demolished the first one in a couple of bites and swallowed it quickly. The second mouse took longer for him to eat. Eventually, Graypaw gave a final, difficult gulp and the last bit of mouse disappeared.

"Better now?" asked Tigerclaw, his voice smooth with mock sympathy.

"Much," replied Graypaw, stifling a burp.

"Good." Tigerclaw stalked off again, back to his den.

Graypaw slunk uncomfortably back to Firepaw and Ravenpaw.

"Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw mewed gratefully, nudging his friend's soft fur. "That was quick thinking."

The noise of Yellowfang's yowl rose into the air once more. Firepaw sighed and got to his paws. "Are you okay, Graypaw?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Mrr-ow-ow," moaned Graypaw. He was hunched into a low crouch, squinting with pain. "I've eaten too much!"

"Go and see Spottedleaf," Firepaw suggested. "I'm sure she'll find something to help."

"I hope so," mewed Graypaw, tottering slowly away.

Firepaw then sprinted across the clearing when another angry yowl came from Yellowfang.

Spiritpaw was crouched down with his tail lashing. Though in this case there wasn't really much he could do.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own warriors or danny phantom

* * *

Spiritpaw's POV

By the following morning, a thin drizzle soaked the treetops and dripped down into the camp.

Spiritpaw got up and shook his damp fur out. He stepped out of his den and noticed Firepaw helping Yellowfang. He shook his head a bit and was about to pad out of camp when Runningwind called him. He ran over to him. "What is it, Runningwind?" he asked.

"Today, you and your friends are going to be assessed. Tigerclaw will be overseeing the assessment. " he informed. "Go wait with your friends beside the tree stump for Firepaw."

Spiritpaw nodded and padded over to wait.

Graypaw looked stiff and uncomfrotable, his long fur clumped by the dampness of the air. Ravenpaw was pacing around the tree stump, lost in thought, the white tip of his tail twitching.

Firepaw finally padded over to them.

"So you're joining us today!" Graypaw called as Firepaw approached. "Some day, huh?" He shook himself roughly to get rid of the clinging wetness.

"Yes. Bluestar told me that Tigerclaw is going to assess us today. Are Sandpaw and Dustpaw coming too?"

"Whitestorm and Darkstripe took them out on warrior patrol. I suppose Tigerclaw is going to look at them later." Graypaw answered.

"Come on! We should get going," urged Ravenpaw. He had stopped pacing and now hovered beside them anxiously.

"Fine by me," mewed Graypaw. "Hopefully some exercise will warm me up a bit."

The four cats trotted through the gorse track and out of the camp. The hurried to the sandy hollow, Tigerclaw had not arrived, so they hung around in the shelter of the pine tree, their fur fluffed up against the chill.

"Are you worried about the assessment?" Firepaw asked Ravenpaw, as the young cat padded backward and forward with quick, nervous pawsteps. "There's no need to be. You're Tigerclaw's apprentice, after all. When he reports back to Bluestar, he's going to want to tell her how good you are."

Spiritpaw tuned them out and closed his eyes. His instincts were telling him that today was not going to be a good day. He looked up at the trees, whose branches hung overhead.

* * *

By the time Tigerclaw arrived, the sky had changed. The clouds looked less like thick gray fur, and more like the soft white paws of down that queens used to line the nests of their newborns. Blue skies couldn't be far behind, but the breeze that brought the softer clouds carried a fresh chill. Spiritpaw had noticed the other cats would shiver once in awhile from the cold, but it didn't bother him any.

Tigerclaw greeted them briskly and launched straight into the exercise details. "Lionheart, Runningwind, and I have spent the last few weeks trying to teach you how to hunt decently," he meowed. "Today you'll have a chance to show me how much you have learned. Each of you will take a different route and hunt as much prey as possible. And whatever you catch will be added to the supplies in the camp."

The five apprentices looked at one another, nervous and excited.

"Ravenpaw, you will follow the trail beyond the Great Sycamore as far as the Snakerocks. That should be easy enough for your pitiful skills. You, Graypaw," Tigerclaw continued, "will take the route along the stream, as far as the Thunderpath."

"Great," mewed Graypaw. "Wet paws for me!" Tigerclaw's stare silenced.

"Spiritpaw, you'll hunt near the abandoned Twoleg nest and Firepaw you will hunt take the route through the Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond."

They nodded quickly.

"And remember," Tigerclaw finished, fixing them all with his pale-eyed stare, "I shall be watching all of you."

Ravenpaw was the first to spring away toward the Snakerocks. Tigerclaw took a different track into the woods, leaving Graypaw, Spiritpaw, and Firepaw alone in the hollow, trying to guess who Tigerclaw would follow first.

"I don't know why he thinks Snakerocks is an easy route!" mewed Graypaw. "The place is crawling with adders. Birds and mice stay away from there because there are so many snakes!"

"Ravenpaw'll have to spend his whole time trying not to get bitten," Firepaw agreed.

"Oh, he'll be okay," mewed Graypaw. "Not even an adder would be fast enough to catch Ravenpaw at the moment, he's so jumpy. I'd better get going. See you back here later on. Good luck!"

Graypaw raced off toward the stream. Firepaw and Spiritpaw headed towards the Twolegplace together before splitting up to go to their own hunting areas.

Spiritpaw sniffed around once he got to his destination. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of robin. Pricking his ears, he looked around and caught sight of a nest in a tree. He could hear baby birds chirping in the nest. _'A whole nest!'_ He crept towards the tree and slowly climbed up it to the branch where the nest was. He peeked inside and saw three hungry baby birds. An adult robin was feeding them. While it had its back turned, he stalked over the branch, being completely silent. Finally he pounced and killed the robin with a swift bite. Looking at the nest, he quickly nipped the necks of the baby birds. Placing the larger bird in the nest, he picked it up by the side and jumped down from the tree. He dug a small hole and buried the birds to retrieve later.

He then decided to go inside the old house. Abandoned human structures meant mice….. and possibly rats. As he explored the structure, he saw that he had been right. The entire house was completely infested with them. He spent almost an hour picking them off one by one. They were all plump from living long, well fed lives, and so they were easy enough to catch. He buried them all with his birds as he caught them. Going back inside, he wondered if there might be a blanket or some cloth he could use later to carry the fresh-kill back. Wandering into what would have been a kitchen, he found a musty old tablecloth. He yanked it off the table and came back out to where his fresh-kill was buried. He set a boulder on top of it to keep it from blowing away while he kept hunting.

* * *

Spiritpaw continued to hunt until sunhigh. That was when Tigerclaw said they needed to start heading back. He began to tie his prey up in the tablecloth before hearing a loud, metal, clanking noise. He pricked his ears and quickly hid himself invisibly. What shocked him was his ghost sense going off. Whatever was coming towards him had ghost powers! His eyes widened as he saw what was walking through the trees.

What padded out in front of him was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in this life. A mechanical wolf with glowing green eyes padded into the clearing near him. It appeared to sniff the air before looking directly at him. Despite being invisible, the wolf could still see him. **"Unique. Specimen. Encountered. Engaging target."** It spoke mechanically.

Before Spiritpaw could react, the wolf lunged for him and bit down on his shoulder. Spiritpaw let out an ear-piercing yowl of pain loud enough he was sure every cat in the forest heard him. The wolf then picked him up and began shaking it's head wildly. It then let go, sending him hurtling through the undergrowth. He felt his back slam into the grass and yelped in pain.

He caught a glimpse of ginger fur and knew it was Firepaw. He also noticed a black-and-white cat he recognized to be Smudge. "R- run." he choked out before the mechanical wolf suddenly burst through the trees. Smudge let out a hiss of fear and bolted away. Firepaw darted up a tree, his fur standing on end.

The wolf wasn't interested in them. It wanted Spiritpaw. Unfortunately for the halfa, he was mostly powerless in this form against another being with ghost powers. He tried to run from it, only to have it catch him by the scruff again. He saw his own blood slowly paint the grass red. His vision was beginning to blur from blood-loss. He'd never felt so weak in his life as the wolf tossed him around like a useless lump of fur.

His eyes widened in surprise as he suddenly felt the wolf drop him. He looked up quickly and saw Tigerclaw, Lionheart, Darkstripe, and Mousefur had knocked it away from him. Apparently a patrol had been nearby and came to help along with Tigerclaw, who had been watching Firepaw. He shook the blood from his fur and knew he couldn't let them fight this thing alone. They didn't stand a chance.

Spiritpaw realized he was right as the wolf batted the warriors away like gnats. He had no choice. It was his secret or his clan mate's lives. He crouched down. "I'M GOING GHOST!" He felt the two halo like rings turn him into Phantompaw. He knew the other warriors were staring at him with wide eyes. _'I'm not dying. I won't let this thing hurt my clan!'_ He rushed forward and hit it across the face with a powerful front paw strike. He raked his claws through the metal, causing static to fly through the air from the damaged wires.

 **"You will make a wonderful fur rug for my master."** The wolf spoke again.

"Like hell I will. Your master is Skulker isn't he?! I'd know that kind of talk anywhere. Well tell him: I'M NOT INTERESTED!" He moved his paw forward and shot and ecto-blast from it, hitting the wolf on its left flank.

The metal broke under the stress and several bolts fell to the ground. A compartment on its side opened up to reveal an ecto-gun.

He started running quickly from side to side towards it to avoid the blasts. He leapt over it and twisted in the air. He hit it in the back of the head with ecto-enhanced claws and knocked one of its ears off.

"Lets see if you like being frozen." Phantompaw took a deep breath and blew ice at it, coating it from head to tail. He watched as it fought to move again, but the ice was already messing up its circuits. It let out one last howl before it exploded in place. Phantompaw was breathing heavily and let his power dissipate, leaving him in his normal cat body. He hadn't used that much power in a long time. He sat down to catch his breath. He knew he was going to have a lot of explaining to do now. He didn't have the reality gauntlet to wipe everyone's memory this go around.

The heavy injuries he'd sustained before he even transformed were much worse now. All he saw next was the ground rushing to meet him as he collapsed.

* * *

Firepaw's POV

Firepaw had watched the entire battle with wide eyes. Just what had he just witnessed?! He leapt down and rushed over to the unconscious halfa. He saw that Spiritpaw was coated in blood. It stained his fur dark red, and was flowing over the grass. The strangest thing was that something in his blood was glowing green.

Firepaw looked toward the other warriors. "He's bleeding really bad!" he meowed desperately. Mousefur quickly darted away to get Spottedleaf.

Firepaw ran off and came back with some cobwebs and started trying to stop the bleeding on his own. He noticed that the edges of the wounds were glowing slightly green and were already starting to close. The other warriors padded over hesitantly.

"Explain what just happened, Firepaw. What is he? No cat could do anything like what he just did." Tigerclaw ordered with a growl.

Firepaw didn't respond. He was still in shock.

"Firepaw!" he snarled.

Firepaw whirled on him. "I have no idea! Just help me stop the bleeding! He won't be able to tell us anything if he dies from blood loss!" he snapped at the warrior.

Lionheart hurried over and started helping him.

A while later, Mousefur was running back with both Spottedleaf and Bluestar at her heels. Spottedleaf pushed the other cats aside and started trying to help Spiritpaw.

"What happened?!" Bluestar demanded.

Firepaw explained everything to her.

Her eyes were wide. "There could very well be more of those things in the forest. Lionheart, you take Darkstripe and Mousefur and search the rest of our territory to make sure there are no more. Don't engage them if there are more. Report what you find to me. Tigerclaw, go fetch the other apprentices and Spiritpaw's fresh-kill. Firepaw, collect your fresh-kill as well. We're heading back to camp immediately." she ordered hastily.

She and Spottedleaf steadily picked Spiritpaw up and started to carry him back to camp carefully. He was in no condition to move on his own right now. Firepaw followed with his fresh-kill. He was worried about his brother. He wished that he could have done more to help him. He grimaced as he saw the blood trail they were leaving. As soon as they got back into camp, his brother had been placed carefully in the clearing near the medicine den.

Once all the patrols were back. Bluestar leapt onto the Highrock. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." she called urgently. The cats who had seen Spiritpaw being carried in were the first at the base of the rock. All the apprentices were waiting anxiously.

Firepaw flicked his ear as he heard Sandpaw whispering something to Dustpaw. He could only imagine what colorful things they were saying about his brother.

Graypaw came over to him and pressed against his side. Ravenpaw had brought an adder back with him and rested it on the tree-stump. He too, came to sit beside Firepaw at his other flank.

"Cats of ThunderClan. Today, one of our apprentices came face to face with a large dog like creature called a wolf. Only this dog was not like normal dogs. It was made of Twoleg metal!" The cats all began to murmur and yowl in horror.

"Spiritpaw fought this creature head on. As you can see, he was badly hurt. We don't know if more creatures like this metal dog are loose in the forest. We must do what we can to prepare for another encounter. Patrols will be doubled. No cat is to be out after sunset. There must be five cats in every patrol."

"We already have ShadowClan to worry about and now this?! What will we do?" cried one of the cats. Many others cried their agreement.

Enough! Panicking isn't going to get us anywhere. All we can do is keep our eyes open. We don't know that there actually are more of those creatures. For now, go about your duties and continue preparing the camp for the worst. There's little more we can do until we know more. That is all." she leapt down from the Highrock and padded over to where Spiritpaw was.

Bluestar looked at Spottedleaf. "Will he live?" she asked worriedly.

Spottedleaf nodded. "He will. However, he will need to rest for a few days. He was badly injured, but it seems he has healing powers which make what would have been fatal injuries non-fatal."

Bluestar looked down at the apprentice. "What do you think those powers were that Firepaw mentioned?"

"Only StarClan knows, Bluestar." Spottedleaf looked down at him as well. "Though he may tell us when he wakes up. The clan is going to demand it after this. I only hope they won't scorn him for it."

Firepaw padded over to them. "Is my brother alright?" he asked worriedly.

The older cats nodded to him. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

Spottedleaf went to shoo them away. She couldn't care for the injured apprentice with cats crowding her.

Firepaw padded to the apprentice's den. He wasn't hungry anymore. He got into his nest and curled up to go to sleep.

* * *

Author's note: so, yes. Older enemies can and will still pose a threat to Spiritpaw and his loved ones. The warrior cat world and danny phantom world are not separate in this fanfic.

To answer some questions: Spiritpaw wouldn't necessarily betray ThunderClan, but he feels loyalty towards his family before he feels loyalty towards ANYTHING else. The rest of the questions regarding Scourge, you're just going to have to wait and see =P

The reason Bluestar didn't announce Nightpaw is because I don't recall many instances of her announcing things regarding young kits. Though that aside it also wasn't announced because Bluestar didn't know about Nightpaw until AFTER she made her announcements.

BTW, I have added a large chunk of Spiritpaw and Firepaw's kit life into the first actual chapter.

I'm trying to edit and repost all the original chapters as quickly as I can. Thank you for the awesome reviews! I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability without giving away the whole story. =P


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own warriors or Danny Phantom

* * *

Spiritpaw's POV

By the next day, Spiritpaw was already in much better condition than he had been in the day before. Since the worst of his wounds were mostly healed, he was allowed to leave the medicine den temporarily to walk around.

Spiritpaw stretched himself out as he looked to where his brother was at. He could tell his clanmates were staring at him strangely, having no doubt heard about what happened from Tigerclaw and the others. He saw Firepaw was speaking with Bluestar. She looked up at him and beckoned him over with his tail. Curious, he padded over to them.

"Spottedleaf let you go?" Firepaw asked.

"More like I nagged her until she told me to walk off my energy." he mewed. He then looked to Bluestar to see what she wanted.

"I want you to explain what those powers of yours are to me. Firepaw already explained the whole fight to me. I want the truth." she said.

Spiritpaw gulped. "Do you mind if we speak about this privately? I…. I really don't want everyone to hear…" he muttered.

"Alright. I can grant you that. Come." she gestured for him to follow.

He and Firepaw followed her into her den.

"No more putting it off." Bluestar stated.

Spiritpaw took a deep breath nervously. Firepaw was staring at him expectantly.

"I…" he tried to think of the right way to explain this. In truth, he was terrified of what she would think. "I'm half ghost. In other words, half dead. When I'm like this, I'm mostly like a normal cat and can draw on a limited amount of my powers. I can also transform into my ghost half, where I have my full ghost powers. I can fly, shoot energy from my paws, pass through walls, turn invisible, manipulate ice, and let out a yowl that could reduce this camp to rubble in seconds. I can possess cats at any time and bend their mind to do what I want. I can also possess twoleg machinery and do the same. Twoleg language is a tongue I understand perfectly. When I'm a ghost, my senses are enhanced, allowing me to hear, see, smell, and taste things other cats can't. I also have a healing ability, as you have probably seen. I wouldn't be walking right now without it." he explained in a single breath. He gasped when he was done, out of breath.

Bluestar didn't seem to know what to say. Firepaw was staring at him with a betrayed expression.

* * *

Firepaw's POV

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Firepaw asked. That his brother hid something this big from him hurt immensely.

"I was scared of telling you! I didn't know what you would think! A half dead cat! How does one just bring that up in casual conversation?!" he was starting to shake his head frantically.

"So what if you have strange powers! You're my brother! You always stand up for me. You've done so much for me and the others I don't think I could ever list it all out. What kind of cat would I be if I just turned on you over something so petty? You only seem to think about protecting others. Let me protect YOU for once. You don't have to carry everything all alone." Firepaw said to him.

Spiritpaw was staring at him.

"Spiritpaw. You will use these powers to protect the clan won't you? You would never use them to hurt your clan mates?" Bluestar asked him steadily.

"Hurt my clan mates?" Spiritpaw seemed offended by the very notion. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Then I agree with Firepaw. Turning on you over this would be petty." Bluestar told him.

"Y- you're not gonna exile me?" he asked, trembling.

"Of course not! You've done nothing to deserve that. I can understand why you kept something like this a secret. Like you said. It's not something that comes up in casual conversation." she assured him. "I'm going to speak with Runningwind about making you a warrior earlier than expected."

"W- what? But I haven't been an apprentice for long." he squeaked.

"I know. But even still. I don't think even our senior warriors could compete with the fight you put up today. You've already proven yourself one of the best hunters we have as well."

Firepaw could feel himself glow with pride for his brother. Although he did feel a slight prickle of jealousy.

"Now, Spiritpaw. I expect that you will continue to train with those powers of yours and that you will be able to control them. I don't want to hear that someone was hurt because you couldn't. In a few days after your injuries have healed, Runningwind and I will assess your skills. Including your ghost powers. I want to see some of these abilities of yours for myself."

"Y- you want me to use them in front of my clanmates?" he asked, unsure.

"They're going to find out. You can't hide it from them forever and you shouldn't. They'll respect you more for coming out with the truth. The others are already no doubt telling others of what happened. It's better that you clear up these rumors now."

"You're right." Spiritpaw took a breath. "I'll do it. I'll do my best not to disappoint you."

"I know that you will." Bluestar purred. "Now. You and your friends are all coming to the gathering tonight. You should go tell them."

Spiritpaw's eyes widened.

Firepaw felt ready to burst with energy. "What about Sandpaw and Dustpaw?" he mewed.

"They will remain behind and guard the camp," replied Bluestar. "Now you may go." She flicked her long tail to show they were dismissed, and returned to her grooming.

* * *

Spiritpaw's POV

Graypaw and Ravenpaw looked stunned to see the two cats bounding happily toward them. They had been waiting nervously for them beside the tree stump. They both sat down and looked at their friends.

"Well?" Graypaw demanded. "What did she say?"

"Tigerclaw told us you'd been sharing tongues with a kittypet yesterday," burst out Ravenpaw. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. Although Bluestar wasn't pleased," Firepaw admitted ruefully. "She thought we might want to leave ThunderClan."

"You don't, do you?" asked Ravenpaw.

"Of course they don't!" mewed Graypaw.

Firepaw gave his friend and affectionate swipe. "Yeah, you'd hate that. You need me to catch mice for you! All you can catch these days are hairy old squirrels!"

Graypaw dodged out of the way of Firepaw's blow, and reared up on his back legs to retaliate.

"You'll never guess what else she said!" Firepaw went on.

Spiritpaw was watching them amusedly.

Graypaw immediately dropped back onto all four paws. "What?" he asked.

"We're going to the Gathering!"

Graypaw let out a yowl of delight and bounded up onto the tree stump. One of his back paws knocked the adder flying. It hit Ravenpaw on the head and wrapped itself around his neck.

Ravenpaw spat with alarm and surprise, and then turned on Graypaw. "Watch it!" he hissed crossly. He shook the adder onto the ground.

"Scared it might try to bite you?" Firepaw teased. He crouched down, hissing, and sidled up to Ravenpaw.

Spiritpaw held back a purr of laughter.

Ravenpaw twitched his whiskers and retorted. "Some snake you'd make!" He leapt onto Firepaw and rolled him easily onto his back.

Spiritpaw turned away from them and decided he would get some rest before the Gathering. He went back to Spottedleaf's den, as she wasn't letting him stay in the apprentice's den until she was sure he was fully healed.

* * *

Spiritpaw peered over the brow of the brush-covered slope. His three friends crouched beside him. Next to them a group of ThunderClan elders, queens and warriors waited in the undergrowth for Bluestar to give the signal.

Spiritpaw had not been to this place since their first journey with Lionheart and Tigerclaw. The steep-sided glade looked different now. The rich greenness of the woods had been bleached away by the cold light of the full moon, and the leaves on the trees glowed silver. At the bottom stood the large oaks that marked where the corner of each Clan's territory touched the other three.

The air was thick with the warm scents of cats from the other Clans. Spiritpaw could seem them quite clearly in the moonlight, moving about below in the grassy clearing that lay between the four oaks. In the center of the clearing, a large, jagged rock rose from the forest floor like a broken tooth.

"Look at all those cats down there!" hissed Ravenpaw under his breath.

"There's Crookedstar!" Graypaw hissed back. "RiverClan's leader."

"Where?" Firepaw mewed, nudging Graypaw impatiently.

"That light-colored tabby, beside the Great Rock."

Spiritpaw followed Graypaw's nod and saw a huge tom, even bigger than Lionheart, sitting at the center of the clearing. His striped coat shone pale in the from this distance, his old face showed the signs of a harsh life, and his mouth looked twisted, as if it had once been broken and had healed badly.

"Hey!" mewed Graypaw. "Did you see Sandpaw spit when I told her I hoped she had a nice evening at home?"

"You bet!" Firepaw purred.

Ravenpaw interrupted them with a muffled growl. "Look! There's Brokenstar-ShadowClan's leader," he hissed.

The leader was a dark brown tabby. His fur was unusually long and his face was broad and flattened. There was a stillness in the way he sat and stared around him that Spiritpaw didn't like.

"He looks pretty nasty," Firepaw muttered.

"Yeah," agreed Graypaw. "He's certainly got a reputation among all the Clans for not suffering fools gladly. And he's not been leader that long-four moons, ever since his father, Raggedstar, died."

"What does the leader of WindClan look like?" Firepaw asked. Spiritpaw was curious as well.

"Tallstar? I've never seen him, but I know he's black and white with a very long tail," answered Graypaw.

"Can you see him now?" asked Ravenpaw.

Graypaw peered down, searching the crowd of cats below. "Nope!"

"Can you scent any WindClan cats?" Firepaw asked.

Graypaw shook his head. "No."

Lionheart's meow sounded softly beside them. "The WindClan cats may just be late."

"But what if they don't turn up at all?" mewed Graypaw.

"Hush! We must all be patient. These are difficult times. Now keep quiet. Bluestar will give the signal to move soon," Lionheart meowed quietly.

As he spoke, Bluestar stood, and, holding her tail high, flicked it from one side to the other. The ThunderClan cats rose as one and bounded through the bushes, down toward the meeting place. Spiritpaw raced alongside them, feeling the wind rush in his ears and his paws tingle with anticipation.

The ThunderClan cats paused instinctively on the edge of the clearing outside the boundary of the oaks. Bluestar sniffed the air. Then she nodded and the troop moved forward into the clearing.

A large warrior suddenly strode past them. Firepaw and Ravenpaw looked at him in awe.

"Look at his paws!" Ravenpaw murmured.

Spiritpaw looked down and realized the huge paws of this great tom were jet black.

"It must be Blackfoot," mewed Graypaw, "ShadowClan's new deputy."

Blackfoot stalked over to Brokenstar and sat down beside him. The ShadowClan leader acknowledged him with a twitch of one ear, but said nothing.

"When does the meeting begin?" Ravenpaw asked Whitestorm.

"Be patient, Ravenpaw," he answered. "The sky is clear tonight, so we have plenty of time."

Lionheart leaned over and added, "We warriors like to spend a little time boasting about our victories, while the elders swap tales about the ancient days before the Twolegs came here." All three apprentices looked up at him and saw his whiskers twitch mischievously.

Dappletail, One-eye, and Smallear headed straight off toward a group of elderly cats who were settling themselves below on of the oak trees. Whitestorm and Lionheart strolled over to another pair of warriors whom Spiritpaw did not know. He sniffed the air and recognized their scent as RiverClan.

Bluestar's voice sounded behind the four apprentices. "Don't waste any of your time tonight," she warned. "This is a good opportunity to meet your enemies. Listen to them; remember what they look like and how they behave. There is a great deal to be learned from these meetings."

"And say little," warned Tigerclaw. "Don't give anything away that might be used against us once the moon has waned."

"Don't worry; we won't!" Firepaw promised hastily, looking up at Tigerclaw.

The two warriors nodded and moved on, and the apprentices were left alone. They looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" Firepaw asked.

"What they said," replied Ravenpaw. "Listen."

"And don't say too much," Graypaw added.

Firepaw nodded gravely. "I'm going to see where Tigerclaw went," he mewed.

"Well, I'm going to find Lionheart," mewed Graypaw. "You coming, Ravenpaw?"

"No, thanks" Ravenpaw replied. "I'm going to find some of the other apprentices."

They looked towards Spiritpaw. "How about you?" Graypaw asked.

Spiritpaw shook his head. "I'm going to meet as many of the other cats as I can and see what I can learn about the other Clans." he told them.

"Okay, we'll meet up later," mewed Firepaw, and he trotted in the direction Tigerclaw had taken. Both Graypaw and Ravenpaw left as well.

Spiritpaw then waded his way through the flood of cats.

He was startled when his ghost sense went off. Spiritpaw caught himself looking around wildly, and then caught eye contact with a strange gray tabby cat with glowing red eyes. The cat had a broad face and square shoulders. Many battle scars littered his massive body. The fierce looking tabby sneered at him.

"My name is Ghosttail." mewed the tabby. His voice was icy calm and menacing. "What is your name?"

Spiritpaw's ears flattened. "My name is Spiritpaw."

Ghosttail padded over to Spiritpaw and whispered in his ear. "I know who and what you are, Phantompaw. Just know that you won't defeat my Clan as easily as you think."

Spiritpaw's eyes widened and he backed away from the warrior a little. He could sense that this cat was half ghost like himself. He had no idea how, though. He then stood back up challengingly. "You don't scare me, and you don't stand a ghost of a chance of defeating me." he smirked confidently.

"Until next time,then, Spiritpaw. And do watch your back from now on. You never know what might creep up on you, or your loved ones." he laughed and vanished back into the crowd. Spiritpaw spat crossly. 'Just who was he? How does he know what I am? I will need to keep a sharp watch for him from now on.'

He padded through the crowd and noticed a blue-gray she-cat that reminded him a little of Bluestar. He could tell by her scent that she was RiverClan.

"Hi there," he mewed to her. She twisted her head around to look at them.

"Well, hello. Who might you two be?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Spiritpaw. What's your name?" he waited for her to answer.

"I'm Mistyfoot. Was there something you needed?" she tilted her head slightly.

Spiritpaw nodded. "Do you know anything about the cat Ghosttail?" he wanted to see what he could learn what the other Clans knew about the cat.

Mistyfoot thought for a moment before nodding. "I believe he joined ShadowClan as a rogue a few moons ago. He's not like any other cat we've ever encountered before though. He's quicker than a fox, and he hits harder than a badger. Some even say he does things that shouldn't be possible for any cat to do. A few apprentices have mentioned seeing him lift entire trees, and take on several Clan warriors all by himself. I'm not sure I believe all of that though." she listed off what she knew, and then looked at them again. "Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Yes. Thank you very much, Mistyfoot. I really appreciate the help." he nodded respectfully to her. He was about to say something else when a yowl came from the Great Rock. He looked up to where it had come from. Three cats sat silhouetted against the moonlit sky there. They were Bluestar, Brokenstar, and Crookedstar.

The Clan leaders were about to begin the meeting. But where was the WindClan leader?

As the other cats were gathering beneath the Great Rock, an unsettled murmuring rumbled in their throats.

"We can't start yet," yowled one voice above the noise. "Where are the WindClan representatives? We must wait until all the Clans are present."

On top of the rock, Bluestar stepped forward. Her gray fur glowed almost white in the moonlight. "Cats of all Clans, welcome," she meowed in a clear voice. "It is true that WindClan is not present, but Brokenstar wishes to speak anyway."

Brokenstar padded noiselessly up to stand beside Bluestar. He surveyed the crowed for a few moments, his orange eyes burning. Then he took a deep breath and began. "Friends, I come to speak to you tonight about the needs of ShadowClan-"

But he was interrupted by raised, impatient voices below.

"Where is Tallstar?" cried one.

"Where are the WindClan warriors?" yowled another.

Brokenstar stretched up to his full height and lashed his tail from side to side. "As the leader of ShadowClan, it is my right to address you here!" he growled in a voice full of menace. The crowd fell into an uneasy silence. Spiritpaw could smell the stench of fear coming off the other cats.

Brokenstar yowled again. "We all know that the hard time of leaf-bare, and late newleaf, have left us with little prey in our hunting grounds. But we also know that WindClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan lost many kits in the freezing weather that came so late this season. ShadowClan did not lose kits. We are hardened to the cold north wind. Out kits are stronger than yours from the moment they are born. And so we find ourselves with many mouths to feed, and too little prey to feed them."

The crowd, still silent, listened anxiously.

"The needs of ShadowClan are simple. In order to survive, we must increase our hunting territory. That is why I insist that you allow ShadowClan warriors to hunt in your territories."

A shocked but muted growl rippled through the crowd.

"Share our hunting grounds?" called the outraged voice of Tigerclaw.

"It is unprecedented!" cried a tortoiseshell queen from RiverClan. "The Clans have never shared hunting rights!"

"Should ShadowClan be punished because our kits thrive? yowled Brokenstar from the Great Rock. "Do you want us to watch our young starve? You must share what you have with us."

"Must!" spat Smallear furiously from the back of the crowd.

"Must," repeated Brokenstar. "WindClan failed to understand this. In the end, we were forced to drive them out of their territory."

Snarls of outrage burst from the crowd, but Brokenstar's caterwaul rang out loud above them: "And, if we have to, we will drive you all from your hunting grounds in order to feed our hungry kits."

Spiritpaw suddenly raised his head and yowled out, "Do your hunting grounds truly lack the amount of prey you need, or are your warriors just sorry hunters?"

Several of the other Clan cats murmured their agreement.

Brokenstar snarled loudly, silencing the cats again. "Each year, the Twolegs spoil more of our territory. At least one Clan must remain strong, if all the Clans are to survive. ShadowClan thrives while you all struggle. And there may come a time when you will need us to protect you."

"You doubt our strength?" hissed Tigerclaw. His pale eyes glared threateningly at the ShadowClan leader, and his powerful shoulders rippled with tension.

"I do not ask for your answer now. " Brokenstar ignored the warrior's challenge. "You must each go away and consider my words. But bear this in mind: Would you prefer to share your prey, or be driven out and left homeless and starving?"

Warriors, elders, and apprentices looked at one another in disbelief. In the anxious pause that followed, Crookedstar stepped forward. "I have already agreed to allow ShadowClan some hunting rights in the river that runs through our territory," he meowed quietly, gazing down on his Clan.

Horror and humiliation rippled through the RiverClan cats at their leader's words.

"We were not consulted!" cried a grizzled silver tabby.

"I feel that his is best four our Clan. For all the Clans," Crookedstar explained, his voice heavy with resignation. "There are plenty of fish in the river. It is better to share our prey than to spill blood fighting over it."

"And what of ThunderClan?" Smallear croaked. "Bluestar? Have you, too, agreed to this outrageous demand?"

Bluestar unwaveringly met the old cat's gave. "I have made no agreement with Brokenstar except that I shall discuss his proposal with my Clan after the Gathering."

Brokenstar spoke up again, his rasping voice sounded arrogant and strong after Crookedstar's surrender. "I also bring news that is important to the safety of your kits. A ShadowClan cat has turned rogue and spurned the warrior code. We chased her out of our camp, but we do not know where she is now. She looks like a mangy old creature, but she has a bite like TigerClan."

Spiritpaw's fur stood on end as he knew the cat was talking about Yellowfang. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"She is dangerous. I warn you-do not offer shelter to her. And" -Brokenstar paused dramatically-"until she is caught and killed, I urge you to keep a close eye on your kits."

Spiritpaw bolting out of the clearing. He quickly transformed into Phantompaw and flew as fast as he could. He knew his brother wouldn't be far behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

I do not own Danny Phantom or Warriors!

* * *

Firepaw and Phantompaw both burst into the camp at about the same time. They looked at her for a moment with wide eyes before Phantompaw quickly changed his form back to Spiritpaw. They crept around the edge of the clearing towards Yellowfang's nest.

"Yellowfang," Firepaw hissed urgently. "Yellowfang! Wake up; it's important!"

Two orange eyes opened and glinted in the moonlight. "I wasn't sleeping." meowed Yellowfang quietly. She sounded calm and alert. "You came straight from the Gathering to me? That must mean you've heard." She blinked slowly and looked away. "So Brokenstar kept his promise."

"What promise?" Spiritpaw felt very confused. Yellowfang seemed to know more than they did about what was going on.

"ShadowClan's noble leader promised to drive me from every Clan territory, " Yellowfang replied dryly. "What did he say about me?"

"He warned us that our kits were in danger as long as we sheltered the ShadowClan rogue. He didn't say your name, but ThunderClan guessed who he was talking about. You must leave before the others get back. You are in danger!" Firepaw pressed.

"You mean they believed Brokenstar?" Yellowfang flattened her ears and swished her tail angrily.

"Yes!" Firepaw meowed urgently. "Darkstripe says you're dangerous. The other cats are scared of what you might do, Tigerclaw is planning to come back and...I don't know...I think you should go before they get here!"

In this distance they could hear the yowls of angry cats. Yellowfang struggled stiffly to her paws. Firepaw gave her a nudge to help her up. "What did Brokenstar mean when he warned us to keep a close eye on our kits?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. "Would you really do something like that?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you harm our kits?"

Yellowfang flared her nostril and looked steadily at him."Do you think so?"

Firepaw met her gaze. "No. I don't believe you would ever harm a kit. But why would Brokenstar say such a thing?"

Spiritpaw was about to say something before the noise of the cats came nearer, and with it, the scents of aggression and anger. Yellowfang looked wildly from side to side.

"Go!" Firepaw urged. Her safety was more important than his curiosity.

But Yellowfang remained where she was and stared at him. A calm look suddenly came into her wide eyes. "Firepaw, Spiritpaw, you both believe I'm innocent, and I'm grateful for that. If you believe me, then others might. And I know Bluestar will give me a fair hearing. I can't run forever. I'm too old. I shall stay here and face whatever your Clan decides for me." She sighed and sank down onto her bony haunches.

"But what about Tigerclaw? What if he-"

"He is headstrong, and he knows the power he has over the other Clan cats-they are in awe of him. But even he will obey Bluestar."

Rustling in the undergrowth beyond the camp boundary told them that the cats were almost at the entrance.

"Go away, you two," hissed Yellowfang, baring her blackened teeth at them. "Don't make trouble for yourselves by being seen with me now. There is nothing you can do for me. Have faith in your leader, and let her decide what happens to me."

They realized Yellowfang had made up her mind. Firepaw touched his nose to her patchy fur, then crept silently away into the shadows to watch. Spiritpaw crept over beside him. He touched his tail to his brother's flank and made them both invisible. Firepaw blinked and looked in his direction with wide eyes.

Through the gorse came the cats-Bluestar first, accompanied by Lionheart. Frostfur and Willowpelt were right behind them. Frostfur raced away from the troop immediately and ran toward the nursery, the fur on her tail bristling in alarm. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe strode into the clearing, shoulder to shoulder, looking grim. The others followed behind, with Ravenpaw and Graypaw at the rear. They both looked around for Firepaw and Spiritpaw and frowned when they couldn't find the other apprentices.

Around the camp, the cats who had stayed behind began to wake up. They must have scented the aggression and heard the tension in the voices of the returning cats, for they all came running into the clearing, their tails held high.

"What has happened?" Runningwind asked.

"Brokenstar has demanded hunting rights for ShadowClan in our territory!" replied Longtail loudly enough for all the cats to hear.

"And he warned us about a rogue cat who will harm our kits!" added Willowpelt. "It must be Yellowfang!"

Meows of anger and distress rose from the crowd.

"Silence!" ordered Bluestar, leaping onto the Highrock. Instinctively, the cats settled in front of her.

A loud screech made every cat turn its head toward the fallen tree where the elders slept. Tigerclaw and Darkstripe were dragging Yellowfang roughly from her nest. She shrieked furiously as they hauled her into the clearing and dumped her in front of the Highrock. Spiritpaw felt his hackles begin to raise in anger. Firepaw had dropped into a low crouch beside him.

"What is going on?" demanded Bluestar, jumping down from the Highrock and glaring at her warriors. "I gave no order to attack our prisoner."

Tigerlcaw and Darkstripe instantly let go of Yellowfang, who crouched in the dust, hissing and spitting.

Frostfur appeared from the nursery and pushed her way through to the front of the Clan. "We got back in time," she meowed with a gasp. "The kits our safe!"

"Of course they are!" snapped Bluestar.

Frostfur seemed taken aback. "But...you are going to throw Yellowfang out, aren't you?" she meowed, her blue eyes wide.

"Throw her out?" spat Darkstripe, unleashing his claws. "We should kill her now!"

Bluestar fixed her piercing blue eys on Darkstripe's angry face. "And what has she done?" she asked with icy calm.

"You were at the Gathering! Brokenstar said she-" Darkstripe began.

"Brokenstar said only that there is a rogue somewhere in the woods," meowed Bluestar, her voice menacingly quiet. "He did not mention Yellowfang by name. The kits are safe. For as long as she is in my Clan, Yellowfang will not be harmed in any way."

Spiritpaw calmed himself and sat down.

Yellowfang looked up at Bluestar and narrowed her eyes respectfully. "I will leave now, if you wish it, Bluestar."

"There is no need," Bluestar replied. "You have done nothing wrong. You will be safe here." The ThunderClan leader lifted her gaze to the crowd of cats that surrounded Yellowfang and meowed, "It is time we discussed the real threat to our Clan: Brokenstar. We have already begun to prepare for an attack by ShadowClan," Bluestar began. "We'll carry on with those preparations, and patrol our borders more frequently. WindClan has gone. RiverClan has given hunting rights to ShadowClan warriors. ThunderClan stands alone against Brokenstar."

A murmur of defiance rippled through the cats, and Spiritpaw felt himself prickle with anticipation.

"Then we're not going to agree to Brokenstar's demands?" meowed Tigerclaw.

"Clans have never shared hunting rights before," Bluestar answered. "They have always managed to support themselves in their own territories. There is no reason why this should change." Tigerclaw nodded approvingly.

"But can we defend ourselves against a ShadowClan attack?" asked Smallear's tremulous voice. "WindClan didn't manage it! RiverClan won't even try!"

Bluestar met his old eyes with her steady gaze. "We must try. We will not give up our territory without a fight."

All around the clearing, the other cats were nodding in agreement.

"I shall travel to the Moonstone tomorrow," Bluestar announced. "The warriors of StarClan will give me the strength I need to lead ThunderClan through this dark time. You must all get some have a lot to do when daylight comes. I wish to talk with Lionheart now." Without another word, she turned and strode toward her den.

The Clan cats hurriedly gathered in groups, meowing in hushed voices full of excitement. Spiritpaw dropped their invisibility and they hurried over to their friends. Graypaw flicked his tail happily when he spotted them.

"What's the Moonstone?" Firepaw asked Graypaw. Spiritpaw perked his ears to listen.

"It's a rock deep underground that shines in the dark," whispered Graypaw. His voice was hoarse with awe. "All Clan leaders have to spend one night at the Moonstone when they are first chosen. There, the spirits of StarClan share with them."

"Share what with them?"

Graypaw frowned. "I don't know," he admitted. "I know only that the new leaders have to sleep near the stone, and as they sleep, they have special dreams. After that, they have the gift of nine lives, and take the name 'star."

"So what happened?" mewed Dustpaw eagerly, popping his head out of the den. He seemed to forgotten how much he resented the new apprentices in his eagerness to hear about the Gathering.

"It's like Longtail said. Brokenstar demanded hunting rights..." Graypaw began.

Sandpaw and Dustpaw sat and listened. Spiritpaw got up and padded away silently. Firepaw noticed something was wrong and followed him. "What's wrong?" he mewed.

"It's a cat I saw. Ghosttail. He worries me," he admitted.

"Why does this cat worry you?" Firepaw asked.

"He has ghost powers like me. Our clan doesn't know what they're about they're about to face." he said.

"You should tell Bluestar."

Spiritpaw nodded in agreement before they were suddenly interrupted by Lionheart. "You two will be coming along with the other three to the Moonstone with us tomorrow." Spiritpaw's eyes lit up.

"Thanks for letting us know," Spiritpaw dipped his head respectfully.

"Bluestar wants you to rest now," Lionheart continued. "But first go to Spottedleaf and collect the herbs you will need on this expedition. It's a long way. You will need something to give you strength and quell your appetite. There will be little time for catching prey."

Spiritpaw and Firepaw nodded. "If it's alright, I'm going to go speak with Bluestar for a moment. I discovered something important at the Gathering that she needs to hear." Spiritpaw suddenly told him.

"What is it?" Lionheart asked seriously.

"It would be easier to tell you both at once rather than repeating myself over and over." Spiritpaw insisted.

Lionheart nodded and led them towards their leader. Bluestar looked up at them in surprise. "What is it, Lionheart? Was there something else you needed?" she asked.

"These two apprentices tell me they need to tell us something important that they learned at the Gathering." Lionheart told her.

"In private. What I have to say may frighten some of the other warriors, and I don't want to be the one to tell them the wrong way." Spiritpaw told her.

"Alright. We can speak in my den. Would you be against some of the other senior warriors listening as well?" she asked. They shook their heads. Bluestar beckoned with her tail for both Tigerclaw and Whitestorm to come over. The two senior warriors bounded over to them.

"What have these two apprentices done now?" Tigerclaw sneered.

Bluestar looked him in the eye. "They say they have information to share. Come." she lead them into her den and sat down in her nest. "Now what is it you have to tell us?"

The other warriors looked at Spiritpaw expectantly.

"As you all know by now, I have special powers that an ordinary cat shouldn't. I'm a halfa. Half ghost. Half cat." they nodded. He'd decided not to keep this a secret anymore. He wanted to trust his clan.

"While most of this regarding your… uniqueness… is news to me. What has that got to do with anything?" Tigerclaw growled impatiently.

"I'm getting there," Spiritpaw hissed. "Anyways. As it turns out... I am not the only halfa in the Clans, as we had thought. There is another."

Bluestar's eyes glinted with interest. "Go on."

"His name is Ghosttail." Spiritpaw described the fierce looking tabby, and how his eyes glowed unnaturally red.

"How do you know he's a halfa, and not just a cat with unique eyes?" Whitestorm asked him.

"Just before he spoke to me, my ghost sense went off. This is a unique ability I have to detect other ghosts. Also, this cat immediately knew my other half just by looking at me. He told me to watch out from now on, and told me that defeating ShadowClan wouldn't be as easy as I thought it would be. I'm worried about the danger this cat could pose to the clan. You've seen what I can do." he explained.

Bluestar seemed to be deep in thought. "I will tell our patrols to keep an eye out for this cat. Thank you, Spiritpaw."

Spiritpaw dipped his head and slipped out of the den with Firepaw behind him. "Let's go ahead and see Spottedleaf." he meowed as they padded towards the medicine clearing. She was already giving herbs to Graypaw. She looked up at them and beckoned them over with her tail.

"Hello Spottedleaf. We're here to get our herbs." Firepaw greeted her.

Spottedleaf nodded and gestured towards some leaf wraps. "There are two here for you and Spiritpaw."

They gently picked the wraps up in their teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Spottedleaf gently rubbing Firepaw's cheek with her nose.

Graypaw picked up the remaining two parcels before they turned and headed back through the tunnel.

"Good luck!" Spottedleaf called after them. "Travel safely."

* * *

They arrived at the entrance to their den and dropped the bundles.

"Well, I just hope these herbs don't taste too revolting!" muttered Graypaw.

"Don't get your hopes up," Spiritpaw purred. "Medicine typically tastes pretty bad."

"It must be a long way to the Moonstone. We've never been given herbs before. Do you know where it is?" Firepaw asked.

"Beyond Clan territory, at a place called lies deep underground in a cave we call Mothermouth." Graypaw told him.

"Have you ever been there before?" Firepaw seemed to be impressed.

"No, but all apprentices have to make the journey there before they become warriors."

Firepaw looked even more excited now. The idea of becoming a warrior must have made him giddy, Spiritpaw thought.

"Don't get your hopes up. We still have to finish our training!" Graypaw warned, as if reading his thoughts.

"Maybe we do. Bluestar said she might make Spiritpaw a warrior in a few days." Firepaw said jealously.

Graypaw stared at him. "Already?! No fair!"

Spiritpaw laughed a little. "I think my battles have made an impression."

Firepaw looked up for a moment. "We should get some sleep," he mewed.

Spiritpaw nodded in agreement and padded into the den with Firepaw right behind him. They curled up and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

I do not own warriors or Danny Phantom

* * *

Spiritpaw reveled in the cool breeze that ruffled his fur the next day. He held his nose high in the air as he took in the forest scents that had wafted in through the camp entrance. He was currently waiting at just outside the apprentice's den for their trip to the moonstone. He knew Tigerclaw had gone to wake the others up.

He pricked his ears as he saw his brother step outside the den and stretch. The morning light glittered across his brother's ginger fur as moved, showing off the muscles that rippled along his body. Graypaw and Ravenpaw weren't very far behind him. They sat down together and gulped down the herbs they had gotten from Spottedleaf. Tigerclaw and Bluestar sat watching them, ready to leave. The rest of the camp was still asleep.

"Ugh!" complained Graypaw. "I knew they'd be bitter. Why couldn't we eat a fat, juicy mouse instead?"

Bluestar looked ready to say something before Spiritpaw cut in. "Must you complain about everything like a kit? We have a long trip to go on and we can't exactly hunt in enemy territory, now can we? Would you prefer to go hungry most of the trip?" he growled impatiently.

Graypaw shut up at that.

Tigerclaw was giving Spiritpaw a curious stare.

"Have you eaten yours already?" Firepaw asked Bluestar.

"I cannot eat if I'm going to share dreams with StarClan at the Moonstone tonight," replied Bluestar.

Spiritpaw sighed as he watched his brother practically dance in place from the anticipation. He stretched a bit to get rid of the remaining soreness he felt from sleep.

The four cats made their way through the gorse tunnel and out of the camp.

Lionheart was just returning with a patrol. "Safe journey," he meowed.

Bluestar nodded. "I know I can trust you to keep the camp safe," she answered.

Lionheart looked at Graypaw and dipped his head. "Remember," he meowed. "You are almost a warrior. Don't forget what I have taught you."

Graypaw looked back at Lionheart with affection. "I will always remember, Lionheart," he mewed, nudging his head against the tabby's broad golden flank.

Spiritpaw couldn't escape the chilling feeling he had run down his spine. He wasn't sure what it was though. He pinned his ears as he turned back to follow his Clanmates.

* * *

They retraced their route to Fourtrees. This was the quickest way to pass into WindClan territory. HighStones lay beyond.

As Firepaw bounded down the side of the glade toward the Great Rock, he could still smell the scents of last night's Gathering. He followed the others through the grassy clearing and up the slope on the other side, into WindClan territory. The bushy slope became steeper as they climbed, and rockier, until the cats had to leap from boulder to boulder up the side of a craggy cliff face.

Spiritpaw scanned the area once they reached the top. Ahead of them, the ground flattened out into a wide plateau. The wind blew in a steady gust that rippled the grass and bent the trees. The soil was stony, and outcroppings of bare rock dotted the landscape here and there.

The air still carried the scents of WindClan, but they were stale. Much fresher, and more alarming, were the pungent markings of ShadowClan warriors.

"All Clans are entitled to safe passage to the Moonstone, but ShadowClan seems to have no respect for the warrior code anymore, so be alert," warned Bluestar. "We mustn't hunt outside our territory, though. We'll follow the warrior code, even if ShadowClan doesn't."

They set off across the plateau as the sun rose into the sky, following the tracks through the heather.

Suddenly Tigerclaw stopped dead. "Watch out!" he hissed. "I smell a ShadowClan patrol."

Spiritpaw and the others lifted their noses, and sure enough, the scent of ShadowClan warriors traveled on the wind.

"They are upwind. They won't know we are here if we keep moving," meowed Bluestar. "But we must hurry. If they move ahead they'll detect us. It's not far to the edge of WindClan territory now."

They moved on quickly, leaping over the rocks, pushing their way through the sweet-smelling heather. Spiritpaw's fur stood on end as he kept his ears pricked and his steps silent to scout for the ShadowClan warriors.

Finally they reached the edge of the uplands. The landscape changed dramatically, shaped and altered beyond recognition by Twolegs. Wide earth tracks crisscrossed green and golden meadows, small woods dotted the land, and Twoleg nests were scattered here and there among the fields. In the distance was yet another road.

"Is that the Thunderpath?" Firepaw asked Graypaw.

"Yes," replied Graypaw. "It runs up from the ShadowClan territory. Can you see HighStones behind it?"

Firepaw stretched his head up to look beyond the road. "Do we have to cross the Thunderpath then?"

"Yep," mewed Graypaw. His voice was strong and confident, almost cheerful, as he faced the difficult journey.

"Come on!" Bluestar meowed. She bounded forward. "We can be there by moonrise as long as we keep up the pace."

Spiritpaw followed her silently with the others, down the hill, away from the bleak hunting grounds of WindClan and into the lush Twoleg territory.

Keeping near the hedges, the cats walked on. Spiritpaw kept his eyes straight ahead as he listened for the cars that thundered across the path. Silently he wondered if there were any storm drains nearby that they could safely pass through rather than run over the surface of the road. Though he knew there would be the chance of snakes or rats hiding in such a place.

They skirted a Twoleg nest. It stood on a wide expanse of hard white stone, with smaller nests round the edges. Keeping low, the cats crept past the fence that surrounded the white stone. A sudden barrage of barking and snarling made them spin around. Firepaw and the other apprentices arched their backs, fur bristling from nose to tail.

'Geez. They are so easily startled. Though I suppose I'm not exactly a normal case.' He jumped up on top of the fence and looked down at the dogs that had been barking at them. He turned around to face his Clanmates. "It's alright. They're tied up here." he mewed and padded back to them.

"Spiritpaw you should be more careful!" Bluestar scolded.

"I'll be fine, Bluestar." he mewed confidently.

"Be careful that your overconfidence does not end in your death, young Spiritpaw." Tigerclaw hissed at him.

"What's the point of running away from something I think may be stronger than me? It would catch up easily if it really is stronger." he asked.

The other apprentices were watching them with eyes stretched wide in horror.

"Enough! We need to keep moving." Bluestar yowled at them.

They shut up and began following her again.

The sun was beginning to sink by the time they reached the street. Bluestar signaled to them to stop and wait beneath a hedge. Spiritpaw could feel his eyes and throat stinging from the fumes left by the cars.

"We'll go one at a time," meowed Tigerclaw. "Ravenpaw, you first."

"No, Tigerclaw," Bluestar interrupted. "I shall go first. Don't forget, this will be the first time of crossing for the apprentices. Let them see how it is done."

Spiritpaw watched as their leader padded to the edge of the road and looked up and down. She waited calmly as one car after another flew past her, ruffling her fur. Then, when the earsplitting roar paused for a moment, she raced across to the other side.

"Off you go, Ravenpaw; now you've seen how it's done," meowed Tigerclaw.

Ravenpaw's eyes widened with fear. Spiritpaw could smell the fear-scent on not just him though, but all the other apprentices aside himself. The small black cat crept forward to the edge of the road. It was quiet, but Ravenpaw hesitated.

"Oh for the love of-" Spiritpaw suddenly raced forward and grabbed Ravenpaw's neck fur in his teeth. He proceeded to drag the terrified apprentice across the empty street. Ravenpaw screeched and fought her in shock as one of the cars rolled right over where they were. But Spiritpaw had crouched with him and made them intangible so the car simply passed over them harmlessly. He then dragged Ravenpaw the rest of the way across.

Tigerclaw flicked his tail. "Spiritpaw shows much more promise than Ravenpaw." he growled.

Graypaw was lucky. A long lull let him cross safely. Then it was Firepaw's turn.

Firepaw stepped out from beneath the hedge and waited at the edge, as Bluestar had done. A car was rushing their way. Spiritpaw's eyes widened as he saw it swerving from side to side. 'Oh no.' Suddenly the car veered off the road and was bumping along the grass. It was heading straight for Firepaw. A Twoleg was jeering from an opening in its side. Firepaw leaped backward, claws out, battered by the storm of wind from the other Twoleg monster as it roared past him only a whisker away. He crouched, trembling in the dirt and stared as it swerved back onto the path and disappeared into the distance. Once everything went quiet he raced across, running faster than Spiritpaw had ever seen him run in his life.

"I thought you were fresh-kill!" cried Graypaw as Firepaw cannoned into him, almost knocking him over.

"Me too!" Firepaw gasped. Spiritpaw padded over to him and pressed against his side to try and calm his shaking. Firepaw gave him a grateful look. Tigerclaw soon joined them on their side of the path.

"Twolegs!" he spat as he arrived at their side.

"Do you want to rest before we go on?" Bluestar asked Firepaw.

Firepaw looked up. The sun was low in the sky. "No," he answered. "I'm okay."

The cats carried on, with Bluestar in the lead. The earth was darker on this side of the road and the grass felt coarser underpaw. As they approached the foot of HighStones, the grass gave way to bare, rocky soil, dotted with patches of heather. The land sloped up now, toward the sky. Craggy rocks topped the slope, blazing orange in the sun.

Bluestar stopped once more. She chose a sun-warmed rock to sit upon, flat and wide enough for all five cats to rest side by side.

"Look," she meowed, tilting her nose toward the dark slope before them. "Mothermouth."

The cats waited in silence. Gradually, as the sun dropped down behind Highstones, Spiritpaw began to make out the cave entrance, a square black hole that yawned darkly beneath a stone archway.

"We'll wait here until the moon is higher," meowed Bluestar. 'You should hunt if you are hungry and then get some rest."

Spiritpaw nodded and padded away. He, along with the other three apprentices, gathered plenty of fresh-kill. With Tigerclaw they crouched on the stony hillside and feasted. But in spite of their easy hunt, no cat said much, and the air still felt thick with tension and anticipation.

Afterward, the cats rested beside their leader until the warmth had seeped out of the rock on which they lay and cold black shadows reached up on all sides. Only then did Bluestar call out, "Come. It is time."


End file.
